


Fuller House: Prom Revisited

by comixgirl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: Season 4 Episode 12: The Prom - We all know that Jackson's worst flaw is caving to group peer pressure, now lets see a Jackson capable of not caving under the situation.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. The Prom

So what's up with that date of yours?” Brady asked loudly.

“You mean Rocki?” Jackson asked.

“Rocki... more like Rocky Horror...” The dumb jock replied.

Jackson felt the mood of the group shift. They've gone from just talking trash about football to people now. Unfortunately now they were trashing his date who had wandered off momentarily. “She's a little off beat.” Jackson stated rather matter-of-factually, “ But she has her own unique look.” He was trying to deflect the conversation away from Rocki.

“Unfortunately, we're the ones who gotta look at it. You know? Ha!” Brady declared and high fived another teammate.

While this conversation was going on Rocki and Ramona were in the photo booth a mere five feet away from the group. Rocki had thought she had heard her name called. She and Ramona finished taking their photos together and lifted the photo booth curtain and literally walked right into the conversation.

“Is there no one else you could've come to prom with? Did you loose a bet?” Brady asked Jackson.

That was the last straw for Jackson Fuller. He moved around the table nearing Brady. “Brady... while I didn't know she was going to show up to prom looking like Harley Quinn... I didn't mind.” Jackson told the quarterback.

“See... Rocki is an individual... a sometimes gruff, abrasive, individual. There is no one like her in this entire school and I wouldn't have it any other way.” Jackson sternly stated.

“And much like Harley Quinn... she would have no problems knocking you on your ass!” Jackson stated. The music suddenly stopped and all eyes were on the scene unfolding before them.

“But don't worry... if you ever talk that way about my girlfriend again...” Jackson paused, staring the large senior down, “you won't have to worry about her. Because I will hit you harder than the entire Central High defensive line.”

Jackson was on the verge of doing just that. He didn't know when he had closed the distance and grabbed Brady by the tie but here they were. Brady was half a head taller than Jackson but that was not an issue for the younger man at this time. He was about to lay the older student out.

“JACKSON!!!” A stern female voice called out.

Jackson saw his mother and Steve Hale rapidly approaching the two. Steve was moving to break the teammates up but DJ's shrilly voice did that on its own. Jackson released Brady, roughly pushing him back away from him.

Rocki and Ramona had seen and heard every last word of the exchange from the moment the curtain came up. At first Rocki thought Jackson was siding with his teammates and had starting bashing her to them. It was only after Jackson continued his rant in her defense did she realize the depths of Jackson's feelings for her. He was standing up for her in front of a group of his peers, all of whom until tonight he had appeared to worship. Now however, Rocki saw that she was Jackson cared the most about. All of the straight girls were practically swooning over the display unfolding before them. Jackson was commiting social status suicide by turning against the varsity quarterback, but he didn't care. Rocki meant more to him than any stupid popularity in a school hierarchy. 

Rocki moved first and placed her hand gently on Jackson's right shoulder. “Jackson.” she said aloud.

Jackson turned to look his date in the eye. The expression on her pale face was the calming affect that he needed right now. His pulse was racing. His heart pounded, his blood was literally boiling. “Can we go now.” Rocki asked in a pleading tone.

Jackson nodded and allowed Rocki to leave him from the quiet dance floor. He could hear the mumbles and murmurs as the couple left the gym at a brisk pace. When they got outside Jackson and Rocki made their way to the football field and Rocki sat down on the bleachers. Jackson moved a couple of steps away from her and when he was ready literally watched Jackson howl with rage. When he was done he sat back down, next to Rocki and tried to catch his breath.

“Feel better?” Rocki asked in a sarcastic tone. She really hadn't meant to, but it was hard for her to not change talk in that tone and pattern.

“Yes.” Jackson said.

“Jackson... what you said in there...” Rocki paused. “To be honest... I thought you were about to trash talk me to your teammates.”

Jackson slumped down at this. “I... I almost did. Part of my just wanted their aproval so bad... I felt my mouth opening and almost shoved my foot in it.” Jackson admitted. “But right before I did I thought of you. I thought back to wanting you to be my girlfriend,about how hard I had to work to get you to be my girlfriend... I just couldn't throw all of that away just to show off to a bunch of addlebrained jocks.”

Rocki slid next to Jackson and put her arm around his waist. She then leaned in and gave Jackson the most passionate kiss that she had ever given him. The two sat ever so still as they expressed their feelings in this one gesture. The two finally separated when the need for air outweighed their need for one another.

“Let's go... anywhere you want.” Jackson said rising up holding Rocki's hand in his own.

Rocki pulled her phone from her purse and activated the uber app. Within ten minutes the couple were in a red Toyota Rav 4. It was a relatively quiet ride for all involved and Jackson soon found himself at Rocki's home. The couple thanked the driver and wished him a good night before they made their way inside. Jackson was actually slightly apprehensive about being there as he knew Rocki's mother Gia was currently at the prom chaperoning with his mother and Steve. He had never asked Rocki about her home life or about her home. It was smaller than his own home but as it was only Rocki and her mother he supposed they didn't need a lot of space. They each had their own room, a nice sized living room and kitchen.

“You have a nice home.” Jackson stated.

“Thanks. I know its not as big as yours...” Rocki started.

“You don't need as much room. It's just you and your mom.” Jackson said. He didn't want her to think that he thought her home was inadequate.

Rocki took Jackson's hand and led him to her room. The room was painted in a dark purple, similar to the highlights that Rocki usually streaked in her hair. She had dark sheets with a bed spread that looks like gray and silver waves of water. Rocki plopped down on the edge of her full sized bed. She patted the spot next to her. Jackson slowly unbutton his black tuxedo coat and draped it on the desk chain. Untying his bow tie, Jackson tossed the tie onto Rocki's desk. Before they could say or do anything Jackson's phone rang. His mother was trying to facetime him. Jackson did not want to video chat with his mother at this time so he engaged the audio only function.

“Jackson are you all right?” DJ Fuller asked her son.

“Yes mom. Rocki and I left the dance without any further incidents.” Jackson explained.

“Why aren't you using facetime?” DJ questioned her son.

“I'm fine mom. I just... I just need some time to finish cooling down.” Jackson informed his worried mother.

“Are you sure you're ok sweetie.” DJ asked her son.

Jackson paused for a moment and just took in Rocki's visage. She looked so beautiful to him at this moment in time that if the world ended he didn't think he could be any more happy or content. “Yeah. Rocki and I are just going to get something for dinner and hang out for the rest of the night.” Jackson told his mother.

“We'll talk more in the morning.” Jackson told his mother.

“Ok honey.” DJ Said. Jackson ended the call and then powered down his phone. With the power off she would not be able to use the find my phone function past the last time his phone was synced back at the house.

Jackson placed his phone back in his pants pocket and returned his attention to Rocki. “So... pizza?” Jackson threw out to his girlfriend.

She nodded, pulled out her phone and ordered them a pizza for delivery. The ETA was thirty minutes after she prepaid for the food. Rocki walked over to her nightstand and put her phone on its charger. It was set to alert them when the delivery was about to arrive. 

Sitting back down besides her boyfriend Rocki leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Jackson responded with as much enthusiasm as she did. His hands were on her side as Jackson's lips leave her. He plants slow soft kisses along her left cheek until he nears her left ear. He gently and lovingly nibbles on her ear lobe inciting a soft moan from the dark haired brunette. Jackson's lips travel down along Rocki's neck and shoulder. Rocki stopped Jackson for a moment and the young man thought Rocki might be feeling pressured so he scooted back. Rocki smiled at the gesture and flipped her hair so it was now flowing behind her back. Next she pulled the straps of her dress down exposing her now bare shoulders to him. The young teens came back together and picked up where they left off. 

Time seemed to move slowly for Rocki and Jackson but it was moving. Before long Rocki's phone chimed over and over signifying that the delivery driver was near. Jackson made his way to the front door and waited for the driver to walk up with their order. He collected the food and drinks and tipped the young lady that had brought their dinner. When Jackson returned he found Rocki sitting on her bed but she had slipped out of her formal dress and was now in a Nightmare Before Christmas bed shirt. Rocki had plain white Chinet paper plates and paper towels ready for them to dish out the food. The couple sat facing each other on the bed and ate two thirds of the supreme style pizza while making small talk. As the finished their last bites and drinks Jackson looked over at Rocki's clock and saw this it was just about 10pm. The prom would be ending in an hour. He knew that as chaperones that the adults were responsible for clearing the building. It would easily take Gia, Steve and his mother about a half an hour to get all of the students out of the school before they could leave giving the teens a good almost two hours of alone time. 

Jackson collected the garbage which Rocki took from him along with the few leftovers and went to deal with them. She informed Jackson that the bathroom was the next room over if he wanted to wash up while she dealt with the food and trash. He made his way to the bathroom and rinsed his hands and face with hot soapy water. He then used a capful of Listerine mouthwash to make his breath minty fresh (just in case). Jackson walked back into Rocki's room and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. As he waited he undid the buttons on his wrists and folded the sleeves back. He sat on the bed and awaited Rocki's return. Five minutes later he heard her moving around in the bathroom. He figured she must have two stairwells in her home much like his does. Rocki padded into her room a short while later. She walked around to the left side of the bed and flopped down on her back. She let out a loud sigh as she did this.

“I take it that is my cue to get a ride home.” Jackson said. After the evening that the couple had he didn't want to over his welcome. He thought they were in a good place and didn't want to push her.

“No, its cool. I'm just unwinding. You may not have guessed but formal affairs are not really my thing.” Rocki said matter-of-factually.

Jackson sat down besides his lady and scooted close to her. Despite her protest he figured that she must be getting tired so he more than likely would not be here much longer. He wrapped his right arm around her and moved his hand up and down her right side. How what happened next Jackson will never know but it started with a kiss on Rocki's forehead. She returned the gesture with a kiss on Jackson's cheek. Soft kisses turned to long kisses. Quick caresses became long gropes. When Jackson awoke he found himself in dark unfamiliar surroundings. The one familiar thing was the brunette nestled into his chest. Her long brunette locks were draped across her right check, hiding part of her face from his view. Jackson had long since lost track of the time. He was about to try and crane his neck to the left and try to catch a glimpse of the alarm clock but his moment caused Rocki to stir. Jackson kissed the lovely young woman in his arms atop her head.

“I love you Roxanne Mahan.” Jackson whispered to the sleeping girl. Jackson closed his eyes upon declaring his love but he swore as sleep overcame him again the feeling of Rocki's lips turning into a smile.


	2. Tumbling Down

As the first rays of the sun broke through the blinds in her window Rocki Mahan knew something was off. After a soft yawn Rocki quickly came to realize why this morning was so different than all the others before it. First of all, she was naked, and she never slept naked. Second she was sleeping on an equally naked boy. Finally her body was still reeling from the affects of the previous night. Her head was currently resting on the chest of her lover, one Jackson Fuller. As she used him as a pillow she listened to his heart beating its slow rhythm. She could feel his chest rising and falling as he slept. It took Rocki a moment for that realization to hit her. "Shit!" Rocki screamed as she sat upright in a sudden movement.

"Jackson... Jackson..." Rocki said in a hushed tone as she gently shook her boyfriend.

Jackson Fuller had been in a deep sleep up until that very moment. Subconsciously he thought he heard Rocki calling his name. Then she shook his shoulders but he was still so relaxed that he wasn't waking up.

Rocki, left with little alternative sat up and pulled Jackson up right a bit and let him fall back down on to the bed. The falling motion and sudden stop brought Jackson out of his enchanted slumber. He blinked rapidly while his eyes became accustomed to the daylight. "Good Morning Rocki." Jackson said with a yawn. He wiped the crusties from his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was still naked, and not smiling.

"Jackson... we fell asleep. It's almost 9am." Rocki told him in a panic.

"9am..." Jackson repeated Rocki's words. It took a few more moments before the realization of those words actually sunk in. "9am!" His face went white as a sheet. He rolled off of Rocki's bed, scrambling for his clothes.

"I'm sooo sorry." Rocki whispered as she pulled her nightshirt on. Rocki quickly moved around the bed, grabbed her phone and ordered Jackson's Uber ride. Jackson's phone was still off and they could not risk turning it on least DJ use the find my iPhone function.

Jackson was button up his shirt as Rocki helped him gather this things. "Sweetheart you have nothing to apologize for." Jackson said placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I am so stupid... I completely forgot about setting an alarm." Rocki said.

"We were a little... preoccupied Rocki." Jackson said as he stepped into his shoes.

"But your mom..." Rocki said in a panicked whisper.

Rocki knew from her limited experience with Jackson's mother that DJ was going to be furious. Sure he mom was right down the hall from her but if she followed her normal pattern she drank heavily at some point last night (she had seen her dipping into her flask at the dance) and would be hung over until about noon. As long as they didn't make a ton of noise getting Jackson out of the house they shouldn't have to worry about Gia making an appearance.

"Don't worry about me Rocki, I may be grounded for life when I get home but I'll be ok. Maybe she'll be generous and we can have supervised visitation." Jackson said redoing his bow tie before leaning in for another kiss.

"You are insane Jackson Fuller." Rocki declared after kissing the man she loved.

"And you are my everything." Jackson said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly.

When he was ready Jackson and Rocki moved to the doorway and checked both ways, silly as it may be, just to make sure no one was waiting for them in the hallway. Rocki led Jackson quietly down the hall. They then quietly tip toed down each stair until the were on the ground floor. Rocki moved first followed closely by Jackson. Rocki peered into the kitchen to find the coast was clear. The lovers were praying that their luck would hold out just a little while longer as they waited for Jackson's ride. She didn't care if her mom woke up in a foul mood and took her alcohol induced wrath out on her, she just didn't want Jackson in the house if it happened.

Fortune was momentarily with Jackson and Rocki as the Uber arrived right on time. Rocki quickly kissed Jackson and basically pushed him out of her house. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast that she could feel it in her ears when the door finally closed. Not the story book ending she was hoping for to close out such a magical night. However the longer her mom slept the better it would be for her. She said a quick prayer and hoped that Jackson would be as lucky as she was so far.

The ride home had been a quiet affair which Jackson needed. His heart was pounding his blood pressure was elevated and he was sure that he would suffer cardiac arrest shortly if his mother was waitinf for him at the door. Fortunately she had not camped outside awaiting his return so Jackson decided to walk into the back yard, plant himself in a chair and calm down before he walked into the house to face his fate. He knew what was coming, and he knew he was only delaying the inevitable. Still, if he were grounded till he moved out, the light at the end of the tunnel was Rocki. She loved him, and he loved her. The had expressed that love last night for the first time and nothing could change or ruin that for him. With that thought Jackson confidently stood up and began his walk into the house. The kitchen was currently empty but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the house was bustling with activity (if it wasn't already). Jackson sat down at the kitchen table for a moment and assessed his options. He could try sneaking up the stairs here but the stairwell led right next to his mother's bedroom. There was of course the front stairwell but that would require actually venturing into the living room and potentially running into someone that may already be up. Max usually slept till 10am on Sunday as mom usually started making brunch when he did. Tommy was sleeping longer now that he was older but would be waking up about now.

"Jackson Fuller." DJ's commanding voice called out to her son as she walked through the door from the living room.

Jackson suspected that she would be waiting for him in the living room. It was the primary reason he didn't just try coming in the front. If he were a betting man he would guess that Steve was probably sitting on their bed watching the back stairwell for him to try and sneak up that way.

"Good morning mom." Jackson said turning to look her in the eyes.

She looked like a human volcano about to erupt. "Don't you good morning mom me mister. Do you have any idea what time it is? Do you know how worried I've been?" DJ said in such a stern voice. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake the entire household.

"It's 9:30am on Sunday mom. I told you I was with Rocki and we didn't go out drinking we didn't do drugs, nor go to any wild after prom parties. We just spent time together, we ate pizza, drank coke and fell asleep watching movies on the couch." Jackson informed his mother. Sure the last part was a lie but that was for his own safety at this moment.

"I tried texting you..." DJ said pointing at the text history on her cellphone.

"My battery died and I didn't bring a charger." Jackson countered showing his mother his powered down phone. So it was off but she didn't need to know that.

"I tried getting a hold of you through Rocki's mother but she didn't respond to Stephanie's texts." DJ informed her son.

"Not sure what to tell you there mom. Gia didn't wake us up last night when she came home." Jackson replied. It was a completely true statement after all. Jackson thought to himself.

"Well... look who finally came home." Kimmy Gibbler announced as she slowly made her way done the stairs. She was currently 32 weeks pregnant with Jackson's cousin. Still, she was her normal chipper self.

"Safe and sound. Hi Kimmy." Jackson declared, doing a little spin to show no injuries to himself and no damage to the tux.

"Morning." Stephanie Tanner announced as she came up the stairs from her basement apartment. She let out a big yawn and stretched upon reaching the top of the stairs.

"Morning Aunt Stephanie." Jackson greeted his lovely aunt.

Stephanie Tanner took note of the expression on her sister's face, took one look at her oldest nephew and suddenly realized what was going on between mother and son. "It looks like someone just got home from the prom." She said in a playful tone.

DJ turned her focus to her younger sister. "You think." She said rhetorically.

"Let's take a step back everyone." Stephanie said putting her hands up. "Jackson, go up stairs, wash up, change and then go to the living room DJ..." Stephanie moved over to her sister, put her hands on her older sisters biceps, and turned her towards the kitchen isle. "Why don't you get to work on brunch. Everyone can take a breath, calm down... and then we can pick this up again after brunch."

Jackson said nothing. He simply stood up and casually walked up the back stair case as his aunt suggested and made his way to his room.

Jackson was standing under the shower spray, hands pressed against the wall allowing the cool water to wash out the shampoo from her short brown hair. His pulse was still racing from his all too brief face off with his mother and while he was not looking forward to round two he knew it was coming. Despite his trepidation for his impending showdown he couldn't help but think back to his night with Rocki. Every time that he thought about how bad things were about to be he would flash to how amazing the night before had ended. How he had loved the feel of her naked skin in his hands, the feel of her body entangled with his own. Jackson shifted the temperature of the water from warm to cool as he would most likely be needing to take many more in the future.

After he was done washing up Jackson walked to his room and quietly closed the door. Max was not awake yet so he just moved about as silently as possible. Once he was dressed in his normal casual wear Jackson slipped out of his room and into the hall. He then mission impossibled it down the stairs as Ramona was most likely still asleep as well. Jackson found his Aunt Stephanie waiting for him on the couch, a stack of blueberry pancakes with whip cream and syrup waiting for him.

"Last meal of the condemned?" Jackson asked his aunt.

"Something like that." She replied in a playful tone. "Look Jackson, I know you are getting older, and you will be pulling away more from your mom, but... baby steps. Staying out all night... your mother took it as a challenge to her authority."

"I wasn't trying to defy her... it was totally unintentional." Jackson replied.

"And I believe you Jackson. Your mom was just already worked up about you almost getting into a fight at the prom. Then she had to spend the night in close proximity to Gia, and then you weren't answering your phone... that was the straw that broke the camels back for her." Stephanie informed him.

"Well... I better dig in before my execution." Jackson told his aunt.

Stephanie was carefully observing her nephew's demeanor as he dug into his brunch. Jackson would normally be a ball of nerves in a situation like this, but here he is, relaxed, just waiting for his mother to dish out his punishment. Stephanie and Jackson heard the sounds of footsteps and guessed that Max was now up and about. They also heard Ramona make her presence known.

"Well everyone's up now. So mom doesn't have to restrain herself any longer." Jackson declared.

"Jackson, just don't do or say anything to antagonize her." Stephanie informed her nephew.

Jackson just raised his hands like he was surrendering. The moment Jackson lowered his hands the door to the kitchen swung open and in marched his mother. While she did not look like she was as angry as she had been when she walked into the kitchen an hour ago, he could tell that she was still mad. Not that he expected her mood to change.

"All right Jackson... we need to discuss your behavior over the last twenty-four hours." DJ Sternly stated. "First you picked a fight with one of your teammates..."

"Stop! That jerk was trash talking Rocki to my face. He's lucky he kept his face." Jackson informed his mother.

Stephanie face palmed herself. Well it was nice knowing Jackson. She thought to herself.

"You left the dance early and didn't return home until 9:30 this morning." DJ continued.

"Guilty." Jackson admitted.

"And you didn't answer your texts or phone calls." DJ finished.

"Also guilty." Jackson said.

"Starting right now, no TV, no video games, no cell phone in the house, no computer except for school work."

"Ok." Jackson relented.

"What does that mean?" DJ asked.

Jackson looked to his aunt. "Did I miss something?"

"DJ, Jackson wasn't smarting off or being sarcastic. He agreed with your punishment." Stephanie clarified on her nephews behalf.

DJ looked at her sister, then her son, and back to her sister. "I want to be mad right now. Why are you being so agreeable. I was furious... absolutely furious. I expected you to try your best to blame anyone and everyone and everything for not coming home last night." DJ said as she paced back and forth in the living room. Just as she was about continue there was a knock at the front door.

"It's always open." DJ said. The door opened and there stood Rocki Mahan.

"No. Ohhhh no. No girlfriends either." DJ added (referring to her son). "You to are absolutely forbidden from seeing each other until further notice!" DJ declared.

"I don't want to see you or your mother in my doorway for the foreseeable future do you understand me?" DJ asked Rocki as she got within inches of the younger woman's face.

DJ was back in volcano mode. All it took was Rocki showing up to set her off again. DJ was in such a fit she had not noticed Rocki's unusually silent entrance into her home. Nor noticed that Rocki did not have on her normal makeup.

The absolute last thing in the world that she ever thought would happen today was Rocki Mahan grabbing on to DJ and engulfing her in a hug. Nor did she ever think Rocki would just all of the sudden lose her composure and start crying on her blouse.

"Rocki... Rocki... I'm sorry. But you can see Jackson again after he's not grounded." DJ said patting the young woman on her back.

"That's not why she's crying DJ." A familiar voice informed DJ.

To Be Continued...

AN: Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. A Rocki Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mature Content... you have been warned.

It was now 9:30am in the morning and Rocki Mahan was currently soaking her sore body in a nice hot bubble bath. After she had managed to quietly sneak her lover, Jackson Fuller, out of the house she had crept back up stairs and gone to check on her mother. Cautiously opening the door, she peered in and saw her mother's neatly made queen sized bed. Rocki let out a loud sigh as she realized that her mother was not home. "No wonder she didn't raise hell when she got home last night." Rocki said aloud to no one in particular.

Exhaling loudly, Rocki padded off to the bathroom. Rocki turned on the water in the tub and waited for it to reach her desired temperature. While the water was warming up Rocki went back to her room, collected her iPhone and a TV tray and returned to the bathroom. She then placed her iPhone on the TV tray, set her playlist and then started listening to music. Rocki then tested the water on her hand several times before it was ready and then put the stopper in place so the water would begin filling up the tub. She then poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the tub and let it foam up. When the tub was half full Rocki removed her nightshirt and carefully stepped into the nice warm soapy water and lowered herself until her body was completely submerged. "Ahhhhhh." Rocki sighed loudly as she allowed herself to relax. She slowly dunked her head in the water, soaking her long brunette hair in the water. As she sat with her eyes closed just relishing the feel of the water she thought back over the events of the previous evening.

From the moment the photo booth curtain came up Rocki's entire perspective of Jackson Fuller changed. She watched as her boyfriend went from "towing the line" with his football teammates to grabbing the team captain by his tie and getting ready to knock him out. She had heard what was said about her from the moment Brady asked Jackson if he had lost a bet. Jackson had apparently not informed his teammates that they were in fact dating, not just on a date. As she was not one to believe in labels, and had made Jackson push for an exclusive relationship it did sting a bit that he hadn't told them. When Jackson had mentioned her in the same sentence as Harley Quinn, Rocki had to admit to herself that her heart stopped for an instant. She was so sure that Jackson was going to put her down to those jocks. It wasn't until he said that he didn't mind her wardrobe choices or her attitude that it returned to a normal beat. The gruff facade that she normally projected literally melted the moment she heard Jackson call her his girlfriend for the entire room to hear. He was also standing up for her, threatening Brady if he every trash talked her again.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur to Rocki until they were sitting on her bed having dinner. Jackson only wanted to talk about how she was doing, how she was feeling, and wanting to know what her plans were for the coming summer. She mentioned going to volleyball camp for a few weeks at the end of July. She didn't think she would be traveling anywhere else with her mom.

Ever since Matt came into the picture the mother and daughter tandem had been spending less and less time together. Her mother dated quiet frequently (between 3 failed marriages) and it was not uncommon for her to be left alone for long periods of time. From her few interactions with him Matt was the nicest and most likable of her mother's suitors. He was also the first one to last more than a month since her last stepfather (whose name she could not even recall). As she had so much alone time she and Jackson were spending more and more time together (usually making out). Rocki didn't know why she had never brought Jackson over here before... No, that's not true, Rocki thought to herself. She hadn't done it because she was always afraid that her mother would return. If she was with Matt the situation would be manageable as she was her best (she noted) around Matt. Alone, she might be anywhere from buzzed to wasted and she never wanted Jackson to see her mother like that.

The only reason they were there now was because she knew Gia would be gone until the dance was over per the conditions of her community service. After cleaning up their dinner mess and washing up Rocki found Jackson waiting patiently for her on the edge of her bed. She had never told him how handsome he had looked when she arrived at his home prior to the dance, but she noticed. Now, he was sitting on her bed, shirt slightly unbuttoned, looking down right adorable to her. Her heart was starting to race. Tonight was the culmination of her entire relationship with Jackson Fuller. She had not realized it when they met that first day of summer school all so long ago that it would lead her to Jackson. He had seemed like such a fool. The fact that he seemed to attract even more idiots to his circle of friends was also a turn off.

The first change in Rocki's stern disposition was when she saw exactly how loving the Fuller family was. Almost sickeningly so (to her) but they were all very close. As if to demonstrate how foreign a concept it was her mother bailed on her that night leaving her with these people. She was forced to wear Ramona's sickeningly pink pajamas (pink was not her color), she was subjected to even more lovey dovey stuff that morning. Ramona then left her with Jackson's youngest brother, Tommy. She had not lied when she told Tommy that she was normally not a baby person, but that was because she had never really been around them. She herself was an only child and her mother was never one for taking care of other kids so of course she wasn't a baby person. However there was just something about Tommy that warmed her heart. And then he asked for a cookie... even she couldn't keep up her rock solid persona. She talked to Tommy in a baby voice, she shared a cookie with him, and then she tickled him. That was of course when Jackson found her. She wanted to die. Then he teased her... and she wanted to kill him. It was the first time... ever that she had let her guard down and he saw her unguarded. It took her until right now to realize that the moment Jackson defended her honor that she had seen the real Jackson Fuller.

She climbed hesitantly into her bed and sighed. She knew what she wanted, she knew who she wanted... but did she have the courage to express this to Jackson. It helped that she didn't have to convince him to come sit next to her, he did that on his own. He felt so warm against her. Rocki felt his lips touch her forehead and she returned his affection with a kiss on the cheek. Rocki took a deep breath before she leaned in for a kiss. Jackson returned her kisses with equal intensity. She stopped kissing him for a moment and held his face in her hands. Only when Jackson's eyes found hers did she say, "I love you Jackson."

Jackson smiled with joy and replied, "I love you Rocki."

Rocki continued to look her boyfriend in the eyes as she lowered her hands to his shirt. Jackson said nothing as Rocki began popping the buttons one by one. She tugged the white dress shirt out of his pants and finished unbuttoning the shirt. Jackson pulled his left arm out of the sleeve and then tossed the shirt on to the floor. Next Rocki undid Jackson's belt and the button on his pants. Jackson raised his hips up and allowed Rocki to pull his pants and boxer off. When they were clear of his feet Rocki dropped the article of clothing on the floor with a resounding thud. Jackson reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, now rendering him naked before Rocki. Rocki likewise reached for the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it off exposing her naked body to Jackson.

The lovers were nervous, but excited. Rocki could tell how excited Jackson was from his stiff member that was standing at attention just for her. Jackson put his hands on Rocki's hips and drew her body against his. The moment their skin touched was like he touched electricity. She was so warm, so soft. The curve of her naked butt in his hands was amazing. He leaned forward and captured her lips in another kiss as they just held each other for several minutes.

"Please Jackson... make love to me." Rocki told her boyfriend.

Jackson didn't trust himself to speak. He simply nodded his head in acknowledgment before kissing her again. Rocki started to roll on to her back but Jackson would not release his grip on her. She was about to question him when Jackson lifted up on her butt cheeks and push her slightly away from him. Jackson was lining her wet slit up with his member and Rocki felt herself hold her breath. She slowly sunk down on Jackson's throbbing cock. By doing it this way Rocki was controlling her descent and the pain she would feel. The two took their time until Jackson finally felt the barrier protecting Rocki's innocence.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked.

"I'm ready." Rocki said and placed a kiss on Jackson's nose. Rocki lifted herself up just a bit and then brought herself down on Jackson's magnificent member. Rocki gasped in pain and held on to Jackson for dear life. She could feel the trickle of blood sliding down her leg and the sting of loosing her maidenhood overwhelming her. Jackson took the moment to turn them about a slowly lower Rocki on to her back. He did not move beyond that until she gave him permission. Jackson then slowly started thrusting against Rocki's hips. The moved together gently at first. Rocki opened her legs wider and held Jackson as close to her body as she could. She didn't know how long Jackson would last for their first time but all that she cared about right now was that he loved her, and that he was showing her how much he loved her. The sound of their hips colliding filled Rocki's room until the two teens finally climaxed. Jackson rolled on to his back a sweaty mess but Rocki didn't care. She snuggled up to him and passed out with a smile on her face and Jackson declaring his love for her one final time.

Rocki had thoroughly enjoyed her bath and recalling the events of her first time with Jackson but it was now time to face the day. Rocki pulled the drain on the tub, turned the shower on and rinsed the bubble bath from her hair and body. Rocki didn't know how much longer she had until Gia returned home so she dried her long brunette hair, walked back to her room and finished getting ready for the day. Rocki returned to the kitchen, grabbed the leftover pizza slices and chowed down while she watched a movie. She was hoping Jackson would call or text her soon to let her know how things with his mother had gone. She was a bundle of nerves again. Rocki was well aware of the fact that she wasn't DJ's favorite person in the world. True she hadn't endeared herself to DJ during their first few encounters, primarily for drawing on Jackson's face and back with a marker, but she had hoped that things would get better between them some day soon.

"But probably not today." Rocki said aloud to no one in particular.

Eventually Rocki looked at her phone to see that it was already 11:00am. She decided to tempt fate and call Jackson to see how things had gone with his mother. Just as she was about to press Jackson's name on her call list she was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Putting her cellphone down, Rocki wandered over to the door and looked through the keyhole. Seeing the familiar person on the other side she unlocked the door and looked through the opening.

"Hi." Rocki said.

The stoic looking person on the other side of the door did not respond with the same greeting. "Rocki..."


	4. A Rocki Situation

DJ was currently holding on to the inconsolable form of one Roxanne "Rocki" Mahan. DJ patted Rocki's back and tried to reassure her that Jackson's punishment would not last forever. However the young woman was crying so hard that DJ wasn't sure she was being heard. Rocki's hands were clutching the back of DJ's white blouse and her tears were soaking the front of it.

Stephanie came over and patted Rocki's back trying to give the young woman some comfort. She sensed there was more going in this situation other than just being upset at being kept away from Jackson but did not know why her best friends daughter was so distraught. It was only when Doctor Matt Harmon entered the living room that Stephanie considered why Rocki was crying and where this conversation was heading. Stephanie could tell that Matt's eyes were red from crying and that he seemed to be trying to remain composed but that he was visibly shaken by something himself.

DJ guessed that it was no coincidence that Matt was here at the same time as Rocki. "Matt... what brings you two here?" Matt's ex-fiance inquired.

"Gia... Gia died last night." Matt informed the three people in the room.

That one sentence changed the complexion of everything that had occurred in the last 3 hours. Time seemed to stop for Stephanie Judith Tanner. She heard Matt's words, they registered in her mind, but it took several moments for them to truly sink in. She didn't even realize that she was falling to her knees until they actually gave out hit the hard wood floors with a loud thmp. Stephane was on automatic pilot when she reached over and she was pulling Rocki to her. Rocki only partially released her grip on DJ but released enough so that the three women were now hugging on the ground. Stephanie's tears and sobs fell almost as much as Rocki's were. Gia while initially a wild child that was very abrasive. However she changed and grew to become one of Stephanie's best friends. The news devastated Stephanie. She immediately started remembering all of the good times the two of them had had during their adolescence. She thought about how they had reconnected after she had moved in with DJ and Kimmy. Now... now her friend was gone, and there would be no more fun times.

"What happened?" Jackson asked Matt. Jackson had not moved from his spot on the couch. He wanted more than anything to comfort Rocki right now but didn't want to force her from the reassuring comfort she was seeking from his mother and his aunt.

"Apparently, after the prom ended and all of the students left the school, Gia called me and said she was on her way to my house for the evening." Matt started. "She ended the call and drove towards my home but half way there it happened..."

"What happened?" DJ asked.

"The police said a drunk driver turned a corner and drove his car into Gia's lane. She tried to swerve out of the way but she lost control of the car. Her car spun out and then crashed head long into a semi-truck. She was dead before the ambulance even arrived." Matt said.

"I'm so sorry Rocki." DJ said as she rubbed Rocki's back.

Rocki wasn't saying anything at this point. When Matt showed up at her home, alone, Rocki started to worry about her mother. When she saw his stoic face she was greatly concerned. He then informed Rocki that the police had used her mother's cellphone and called him (Matt was her emergency contact) to inform someone of her passing. Rocki accused him of playing some kid of sick joke at first. She hoped this was the case. Rocki demanded Matt tell her that he was lying. She pounded the six foot tall man in the chest, rage overcoming her until Matt just hugged her as she cried in his arms. Of course as Rocki was a minor and she no longer had any immediate family in the area, arrangements would have to be made to see who would watch over her until she became an adult. Matt told her to pack a bag and come with him as they need to talk to DJ and company to see what they thought should be done. Rocki's tears had stopped falling for the moment, her cries had lessened and her breathing was settling but she was still sniffling as she sat on the floor.

"Rocki." Jackson called out to his girlfriend.

In her despair Rocki had actually overlooked Jackson's presence in the room. She was barely functional at this point but his calling her name reminded Rocki that Jackson was here as well. Rocki finally released her hold on both DJ and Stephanie and found the strength to stand up on her own. Jackson rose to his feet and the two moved together and Jackson wrapped his arm around Rocki. She clutched on to Jackson for dear life.

"I'm soooo sorry Rocki." Jackson whispered into his girlfriends ear.

"Jackson..." Rocki whispered his name in return. Tears were threatening to fall once more.

Jackson gently led Rocki to the couch and sat down with her. Rocki leaned into her lover and just held him and whimpered. Jackson sat very still and stroked her long brunette hair as Rocki began crying once more. Jackson just sat with her and said nothing else. He would kiss her head and hold her close to his body as Rocki cried herself to sleep in Jackson's loving embrace.

The three adults moved from the living room into the kitchen to give Jackson and Rocki some quiet time. Stephanie called Jimmy and asked him to watch over Tommy and Max for a little while. She informed him about Gia and that they were trying to decide how best to take care of Rocki. Ramona got a blanket and spare pillow from the closet. Jackson was able to maneuver himself so Ramona could place the pillow and give them more comfort without disturbing Rocki. She then draped the blanket over Rocki and Jackson. Jackson mouthed a thank you to Ramona. She leaned over and kissed Rocki's head, her heart bled for her close friend. Ramona then quietly went into the kitchen and joined the adults.

Matt was sitting at the head of the kitchen table with the DJ, Kimmy, Fernado, Stephanie and Danny. Stephanie had called her father and he had come over to help with anything the group needed. He had dated Rocki's grandmother along time ago, and had seen the woman that Gia had become. Gia was by no means a perfect person but according to Stephanie she was a good mother to Rocki.

"So does Rocki have any other living relatives?" Danny asked the group.

"Her biological father is somewhere on the east coast. He has to pay child support for Rocki so there has to be something with his address." Matt informed the group.

Stephanie, Kimmy and DJ all looked back and forth from one another. "The east coast... Rocki might not like that." Kimmy stated.

"I know Jackson won't like that." Stephanie informed all in attendance. As she thought over the last statements made Stephanie tapped her finger on the kitchen table as she mulled over what she was considering voicing. The question she herself was facing was how does she broach the subject with DJ.

"Well... we should probably have Rocki contact her father. The sooner he knows the sooner we can find out what happens next with her." DJ said. She was not trying to be heartless about Rocki's situation nor was she trying to force her out of her home. She just wanted Rocki to be cared for.

DJ, Kimmy, and Stephanie stood up and walked into the living room. Rocki was awake again, having only dozed off for an hour on Jackson. Jackson had changed position and was leaning back on a pillow, leaning against the arm of the couch. Rocki was laying atop him and had fallen asleep on his chest. Even DJ had to admit they looked cute like that when she had seen them. Rocki was still in this position, her right hand resting on Jackson's chest as she just lay on him completely numb to the world.

"Rocki... we need to talk about your future." DJ said with a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess..." Rocki started, "You want me to contact my birth father."

"He has to be told that your mother died. He has to stop sending child support payments to your mom since..."

"Yah that's not going to happen." Rocki informed the adults.

"Rocki..."

"His paychecks are garnished because he was a deadbeat dad early in my life." Rocki informed the group. "As for the bank stuff I can be put on my moms account so nothing else needs to change."

"Unfortunately Rocki, if you don't have any other living relatives then he is your only option until you turn 18... in two years." DJ Fuller stated.

"I haven't seen or heard from my birth father in 11 years. In that time I've had two other stepfathers and none of them particularly cared about me either. The only people in my life that have cared about me are my mother and grandmother and they're... gone." Rocki said, the tears in her eyes returning as she got more worked up.

She had sat up at this point, on the verge of standing straight up and getting in DJ's face. Her birth father had always been a sore spot for her. Particularly when people tried to mention bringing him into her life again.

"I'm sorry Rocki." DJ said, "But I don't think we have any other options at this point."

"Actually, there is one other option." Stephanie announced to the group.

All eyes turned to Stephanie Tanner who had been silent for quite some time. "Rocki's godmother could take custody of her until she turns 18. After which point Rocki can decide her own fate." Stephanie said.

"That would be an option if she were local, and if I actually had a godmother." Rocki retorted.

"Well... actually you do have one Rocki..." Stephanie said matter-of-factually. "It's me. I'm your godmother."

After her grand revelation was announced Stephanie found herself back in the kitchen, now the center of attention of all the adults. Of course the one person who seemed to be glaring at her the most was her older sister DJ.

"Stephanie, you're Rocki's godmother?" DJ finally voiced. "Since when?"

"Don't sound so surprised DJ. Gia was one of my oldest friends. Is it really that hard to fathom?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"No. I just... you realize if you take responsibility for Rocki she will have to live with you." DJ stated matter-of-factually. "And currently, you live in my basement."

"Actually, she lives in MY basement DJ." Danny reminded his oldest daughter.

"Right. Sorry. But you get my point. Not to mention the fact that in a matter of weeks Kimmy will be giving birth to your baby." DJ said.

"You are right DJ, I have a baby on the way. But I made a promise to Gia that if anything ever happened to her that I would watch after her daughter. What if, god forbid, Kimmy and Fernando were in an accident tomorrow. Would you turn Ramona away just because you have three children already?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course I wouldn't turn her away Stephanie." DJ answered.

"Then I don't see the problem." Stephanie argued.

"The problem is space. Our house is full as it is and is about to become even fuller... no puns please." DJ said.

"Ok everyone," Kimmy said standing up, her arms extended in a stop motion like she was a crossing guard. "Guys, we need pizza. Go out and get some food for us all."

"We can just order it." Fernando said.

"Pizza, GO, NOW!" Kimmy ordered her fiance.

"Yeah pizza sounds good." Matt said standing up and pushing his chair in.

"I'll drive." Danny offered. When all of the guys left to go order pizza from the restaurant Kimmy retook her seat and glared at her best friends.

"You are both making this entirely more difficult than it has to be." Kimmy stated. "DJ, you know that this isn't about making room for Rocki. This is about your son and his girlfriend being under the same roof." Kimmy declared.

"That..." DJ started to deny the accusation but Kimberly Gibbler just glared at her. "might be... Ok... it is exactly the reason." DJ admitted

"Stephanie, you have to conceded that DJ has a right to be worried about the two of them living in such close quarters. Your focus will be primarily on the new baby that will be arriving shortly. If you were Rocki, and Jimmy was Jackson, you would be tempted to cross the hall wouldn't you?" Kimmy asked.

"Fair point." Stephanie relented.

"Fortunately for the both of you, I know how to resolve this situation." Kimmy informed her besties.

To Be Continued...


	5. Times are Changing

Despite DJ Fuller's trepidation, Kimmy Gibbler laid out the plan that all parties found acceptable. The Tanners, Fullers, Katsopoli and Gladstones all began Operation: Rearranging (as Kimmy named it). Kimmy and Ramona began the process by packing up their personal belongings and moving next door into the old Gibbler house (Fernando's home). Ramona already had her own room in the house so it was simply a matter of moving all of her clothes and other miscellaneous belongings. Kimmy had quite a bit to move from the attic apartment of the Tanner house next door but with so many people involved in this operation it didn't take too long.

The next phase involved moving Stephanie out of the basement and up into the attic apartment. This made a lot of sense considering the attic apartment was designed for a family with two babies already and Stephanie's baby was due in the next three weeks. Jimmy Gibbler was currently out on a photo assignment but was due back in a few days, at which point he was planning to move in with Stephanie. With Ramona moving next door it was decided that Max could move across the hall into Jackson's old room as it was smaller than the room he currently shared with Jackson (but bigger than his previous solo room). Jackson kept his current room but was able to spread out more and redecorate it entirely to his liking. This left moving Rocki's personal belongings that she wanted from her home to the basement apartment that Stephanie once occupied. While DJ was still a bit apprehensive about Rocki and Jackson being under the same roof at least they were on separate floors.

On Monday morning Stephanie Tanner began the steps necessary to be declared Rocki's legal guardian. After providing the legal proof that Matt and she had brought from the house, Stephanie went to Bayview High School and made them aware of the situation. Stephanie provided the documentation giving her temporary custody of Rocki and making Stephanie the emergency contact. True, the school year was almost over but heaven forbid something happen before the last day of school. Rocki was told she could miss school for the first few days but she chose to go to keep her mind from wandering back to the loss of her mother. While Rocki and Jackson didn't share a lot of classes they had a few and Jackson was a great help in keeping her centered and grounded in the here and now.

The week went by slowly for Rocki until Thursday rolled around. Rocki was required to stay home as she and Stephanie had to attend Gia's will reading. There were no great surprises as Rocki already knew that Stephanie was to be her guardian. The house, which had originally belonged to Rocki's grandmother, was now hers. When Rocki's grandmother died the life insurance policy was divided between Rocki and Gia. Rocki's portion was put in a trust for when she turned 18. Gia also had an insurance policy to help provide for Rocki. Rocki wasn't set for life by any means but she would not have to sell the house if she didn't want to.

Friday came and went and finally the weekend was here. Kimmy was on her 33rd week and was sitting on DJ's couch while Stephanie was trying to fold the baby clothes that had been purchased in advance of the baby's arrival. They were neutral colors as Stephanie and Jimmy had opted to not find out the baby's gender. The two were in a feisty mood and had been arguing about various things on and off for several hours.

When DJ walked into the house the two were still arguing about fat feet. Fortunately DJ had the cure for their problems. She declared that Tommy was spending the weekend with Grandpa Nick, their maternal grandfather, and that she had finally scored tickets for the three of them to see Hamilton The Musical. Kimmy who had been unwilling to move was suddenly a ball of energy. The three women then went their merry way to get ready for their child free evening. DJ was initially worried that Max would be upset that she could only acquire three tickets for the evening. Fortunately he informed his mother that he wasn't interested in Hamilton. Ramona on the other hand was upset by the lack of extra tickets. She had come looking for her mother to ask her a question and found her decked out in a colonial style dress and hat. It was only then that she realized the trio were off to see Hamilton. She was displeased that her mother was going and that she had been "playfully" lied to by her mother (as she loved plays) but unfortunately there was nothing she could do as there were only three tickets.

Ramona walked into the kitchen with Max and the pair overheard Fernando and Jimmy planning a secret trip to Uncle Monty's Sandwich Shop of Alameda. Apparently Kimmy had forbidden anyone from having the sandwiches in the house during her final trimester of the pregnancy and the two were sneaking off to go get some sandwiches.

"We're in." Ramona and Max declared.

"This is sort of a private party." Fernando informed the pair.

Max grabbed the car keys and tossed them to Ramona who caught them and headed for the car. "Let's go." Ramona stated as she and Max walked through the back door ahead of the two bewildered adult men. Left with little choice the two followed the two out the door and to the car.

DJ was so busy planning her She-Wolf pack trip to see Hamilton, as DJ did was not aware of Jimmy and Fernando's plan, that she made one grave oversight. While Stephanie, Kimmy and his mother were getting ready for their evening out Jackson was busy sending texts to his lady love. For the first time in an entire week Jackson and Rocki found themselves alone. Sure, they could have gone to Rocki's home for some alone time but that was a card they had decided not to play for now. Also Jackson was technically still in trouble for staying out all night after the prom so for the time being the relegated themselves to quiet time on the couch in front of everyone (to keep DJ happy). However, as they were now entirely alone in the house the lovers were determined to make the best of this golden opportunity.

Jackson waited patiently until he was alerted to the fact his mother had left the house, tracking apps work both ways. Rocki was sitting in the basement and informed Jackson when Fernando, Jimmy, Ramona and Max had left the house. Jackson pocketed his phone and raced down the front staircase to the front door. Taking a quick look out the front door, Jackson closed and locked the door behind him. He then made his way to the kitchen where he found Rocki waiting for him. Rocki had already locked the back and side kitchen doors after making sure that everyone else had indeed left. Rocki led Jackson down the stairs to her room. She had painted it Maroon during Operation: Rearranging to better suit her tastes. The room was dark save for the sunlight peering through the windows.

When the young lovers were by the bed Jackson wrapped his arm around Rocki's waist. Rocki smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever as Jackson began planting soft kisses alone with the occasional nibble along the left side of shoulder, leading to the crook of her neck. Rocki took Jackson's hands, which were stationary at her waist, and brought them up to her cloth covered breasts. "Mmmmmm god I've missed this." Rocki purred to her lover.

"I've missed holding you like this too." Jackson informed Rocki between kisses and nibbles. He moved her long brunette hair behind her neck and began to nibble on her left ear while his hands began pulling her top from her skirt.

Rocki finagled her hands between them without turning to look and undid Jackson's pants. Jackson slid out of the puddle of his jeans and stopped kissing Rocki long enough to finish pulling her top off exposing her now bare upper body. Rocki and Jackson had prepared for these events and had forgone underwear to help speed things up. While they knew the play was about three hours long they had no idea how long they had before Max returned with the others so every time saving measure was taken to ensure they had as much time with one another as possible. Jackson carefully pulled the elastic band around Rocki's skirt and slid the garment around her hips and let it fall on the floor. He then watched as she sexily slunk out of the pool of her skirt and climbed on to her bed. She turned her butt to him and gave him a saucy wink. Jackson quickly removed his shirt and joined Rocki on the bed and melded against her naked body. Jackson began kissing Rocki's left shoulder blade, back to her neck.

"Mmmmmm." Rocki meowed.

While they did not have all of the time in the world he was determined that they not rush their coupling.

Rocki prepared herself for her sexual encounter and purred again when Jackson's member slid into her wet folds. As it was only the second time that they have made love Jackson was very conscience of Rocki's comfort. Jackson continually kissed and licked Rocki's shoulders as he slowly moved his hips. Rocki's body was quickly becoming accustomed to Jackson's girth and as Jackson thrust forward Rocki pushed her hips back. The sudden collision sent a jolts through Rocki that had her purring with excitement. The teens stopped momentarily for Jackson to gently help Rocki up on to her knees. She then propped herself up on her elbows. Jackson resumed his slow and methodical thrusts into Rocki and the two soon found their rhythm and their bodies resonated every time their hips met. Jackson slid his hands forward from Rocki's womanly hips along her sides, earning him a gasp, and firmly planted them on her handful sized breasts. He slowly began to kneed Rocki's chest and she could feel his finger teasing her protruding nipples. The two continued in this position, grunting, moaning, and declaring their love for one another.

Jackson could feel his impending release and Rocki's inner walls were squeezing his member. The sensation was pushing him over the edge and he could feel his release building until he finally reached his peak and exploded inside his lover. Rocki moaned aloud as she climaxed herself and rode out Jackson's discharge. Jackson slowed down his movements, as did Rocki as Jackson slowly

withdrew his softening member from inside her.

Jackson was on his back, gasping for air as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Rocki crawled over to Jackson and cuddled against his chest as her breathing returned to a normal pace. She placed several soft loving kisses upon her truest love. Jackson pressed Rocki as close to him as he could. Their warm bodies comforted the lovers as they settled into their embrace. "Don't fall asleep on me." Rocki playfully ran her fingers along Jackson's ribs.

"No chance of that." Jackson replied with a huge grin on his face. His right hand was moving along Rocki's spine and he could see the goosebumps forming on her arms in response.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Rocki announced as she wiped some sweat from their bodies.

"Probably a good idea." Jackson replied with a kiss to Rocki's lips.

Despite neither of them actually wanting to get up nor get cleaned up Jackson pried himself from Rocki, who playfully was doing her best to keep him in bed, and then pulled his naked love up. Jackson planned to make a mad dash for the second floor bathroom (naked) when Rocki came up with an idea. Rocki held Jackson's hand and pulled him into the downstairs bathroom with her. Jackson quickly grasped Rocki's intention and allowed her to start the water in the shower. When the water was ready Rocki entered the shower first, followed closely by Jackson. Jackson watched as Rocki stood under the hot spray and allowed the water to cascade over her. She then moved forwards and allowed Jackson to do the same.

While he was rinsing off Rocki got the purple loofah sponge and put body wash on it. She began gently soaping Jackson down only to have Jackson pull her against his body. Jackson turned himself into a human loofah, moving the shower head so the water was not washing off the suds. Taking the loofah from Rocki, Jackson scrubbed her back before he turned her around. Soaping up his hands he ran them up and down the front of Rocki's torso. His hands teased her breasts once again. Rocki pulled the shower head down to begin the rinsing process. When the soap was off her upper body Jackson attached his lips to the side of her neck and began sucking lovingly upon it. Rocki's smile returned as did a wicked thought.

Rocki turned back and faced Jackson. Being in such close proximity to her naked form had of course began arousing Jackson once more. Their playful massaging of each others bodies continued this arousal. Rocki's left had slid around Jackson's stiffening member and gently stroked it a few times until he was rigid once more. Rocki looked into Jackson's eyes and said, "Lift me up."

Jackson carefully reached behind Rocki and lifted her up, with Rocki executing a little jump to help him. She wrapped her slick legs around his waist while Jackson pinned her to the shower wall. Jackson slowly entered Rocki for the second time today and the feeling of her almost made his own knees buckle. Rocki leaned forward and hungrily kissed Jackson as he began to move in and out of her at a much quicker pace than they normally did. While they were usually all about taking their time Jackson was terrified that he might either lose his grip on Rocki and she was fall or that his knees would give out and he would fall with her. Still, the risque encounter was exhilarating to the young lovers and they gave it their all. Jackson thrust into her over and over until Rocki climaxed. Jackson could feel her release and it set him off as well. Jackson carefully held Rocki against the wall as she released her legs from his waist and found her footing, unsteady as it was. The two grinned like Cheshire cats in between kisses before they decided to finish getting cleaned up.

After their latest tryst Jackson and Rocki were sitting in the living room lovingly wrapped in each others arms watching a scary movie when Jackson's phone chimed. It was a group text from his Aunt Stephanie announcing that Kimmy's water broke during the intermission of the play and that they were racing to the hospital and to meet them there. Jackson and Rocki turned off the TV, and after re-locking the front door raced from the Fuller house to the hospital. The pair were the last to arrive as Jimmy, Fernando, Max and Ramona were still out and about when they received the text. Jimmy and Fernando were the only adults in the waiting room as Stephanie and DJ were decked out in hospital scrubs comforting Kimmy as she began delivering the baby. It took the newest Tanner twenty (or so) minutes to finally make their presence known to the world. After the nurses cleaned, weighed, measured, and tagged the baby she was presented to the She-Wolf pack. DJ left the room to go inform the group that there was a new girl in the family much to Jimmy's joy.

As soon as they were allowed everyone took turns entering the room, checking on Kimmy and holding the newest Tanner. When it was Rocki's turn she was a bit skeptical, even unsure of what to do. Jackson was holding his cousin in his arms and had Rocki sit besides him. With great trepidation she opened her arms and carefully cradled the baby's head while holding her close to her breasts. The baby cooed and moved its right tiny hand, almost reaching for Rocki's face. Rocki found herself crying for joy as she held the little bundle of joy so close. She had never seen anything so precious in her life. Jackson hugged Rocki as she continued to hold and rock the baby in her arms. Ramona was recording her close friend lavish affection upon her newest cousin, and took the occasional picture of the special moment.

The times were indeed changing for Rocki Mahan. Life this week had been tumultuous with the loss of her mother. She was taken in by her godmother, and was now holding this precious little bundle of joy. Life could be very cruel, but today... today it had never been better she thought as she placed a kiss on the baby's brow before leaning over and placing a kiss on Jackson's lips.

"I love you Rocki." Jackson whispered to his girl.

"And I love you Jackson." Rocki replied as the couple just sat back and lavished affection on the newest member of their family.


	6. DJ's Lemonade Stand

Chapter 6: DJ's Lemonade Stand

It was late evening/early morning and the Tanner/Fuller house was quiet as the various residents slept. It had been two months since Roxanne "Rocki" Mahan's mother had been killed by a drunk driver after she chaperoned Rocki's prom. Two months had passed since Rocki had moved into her godmother's family home, coincidentally the aunt of her boyfriend. It had also been two moths since the first time she and Jackson had made love.

Rocki was currently the only person awake in the house, even Stephanie's baby girl Danielle Tanner was asleep. No Rocki found herself curled up in the bathroom nursing the toilet for the past ten minutes. In between emptying the contents of he stomach she thought about what her symptoms could mean for her, and if she was correct, Jackson. After rinsing her mouth out and drinking a cup of water, Rocki padded out of the bathroom back to her bedroom. Rocki climb back into bed but before she settled she reached over to her nightstand and pulled an over-sized stuffed bear into bed with her.

During a recent trip to Mighty Mountain with the family Jackson and Rocki notice the large bear at one of the game stands. Its coloring was the same as Jackson's hair so tempting fate, Jackson did his best to try and win it. Twenty dollars and several lost minutes later and Rocki was walking with the bear, that she named Jax, in tow. As it was impossible for Rocki and Jackson to sleep together every night the cuddly bear was Jackson's place holder. Rocki was worried to say the least. She placed her hand on her stomach and thought about the possibilities of what could be. Sure, there was a small chance it was the flu, however, given that the three times she and Jackson had made love were all done without any contraceptives of any kind. They were all spur of the moment, lust filled encounters. The two of them were normally smarter than that but sometimes common sense is just tossed out the window. Rocki reached for her phone and sent Jackson a text message, she knew he would not get it for several hours as he was asleep, but she wanted him to see if first thing.

RM: Jax, we need to talk asap.

Placing the phone down on her now vacant nightstand, Rocki snuggled up to Jax and closed her eyes. Somehow she was able to quiet her mind and finally drift off to sleep.

July was almost over and and August was now just on the horizon. It was Friday, July 31, 2020 and Jackson Fuller woke up with a smile on his face as he stretched out and greeted the day. Jackson leaned over to collect his phone and saw the text from Rocki telling him that they needed to talk. Very ominous words but as he hadn't done anything stupid recently nor think of anything that might have come between them he just brushed it aside for the time being. After getting dress Jackson made his way to the kitchen where he joined his entire family and Rocki. Rocki was nursing a bowl of oatmeal, and barely eating it at that. Jackson kissed her forehead before collecting his own bowl of oatmeal.

DJ and Kimmy had to go to work and said their goodbyes after breakfast which left Stephanie tasked with babysitting Tommy and monitoring Jackson and Rocki. Max was attending a local summer camp with Rose Harbenberger and were going to be gone until August 7th. The two teens were a great help with Tommy and Danielle as baby Danni wasn't sleeping through the night, every night so occasionally Stephanie would take a nap while Rocki and Jackson watched over the infant and her bigger cousin. As Danni did sleep through the night last night Stephanie slept soundly so she was a ball of energy today. Rocki announced she wanted to go to the mall to look around, and maybe get a few odds and ends. Jackson asked her if she wanted some company which she said she would love company. The pair kissed everyone goodbye and once they were in the car drove away.

"Soooooo..." Jackson paused, "are we ok?"

"What do you mean?" Rocki nervously asked.

"Your text earlier this morning. It sounded very ominous." Jackson related.

"Oh that... I'm not sure." Rocki informed her lover.

"Is it something I did? Something I said?" Jackson inquired.

"Nothing you said." Rocki replied. "Possibly something that we did." Rocki left the statement hanging there. Jackson could be oblivious sometimes but she was sure due to the nature of their relationship that he would understand what she meant.

"Something we... ohhhhhh." Jackson said as he indeed saw where Rocki was going with her statement. Nothing more was said as a few minutes later Rocki was pulling the car into the parking lot of the nearest free clinic.

As Rocki was still a minor with no employment she did not have her own medical insurance so for the time being, this was her only option. Jackson and Rocki walked slowly into the red brick construct that housed the clinic. They were greeted by a fairly young Hispanic woman who was the receptionist. After Jackson returned her greeting they were handed a clipboard to fill and and the pair began the process of getting Rocki checked in. As the pair filled out the paperwork the nurse looked over the two and shook her head. She had witnessed this scene play out so many times before it was easy to pick out the ones that believed they were having a baby. Most times the girl entered unaccompanied so already the reception considered Rocki ahead of the curve. While the teens looked terrified at the prospect the one thing the nurse noted was that the young man was helpful and doing his best to be very supportive. Not all men are like this she had noted and had a hard time remembering the last time she saw one. The only time that the young man was not with his girlfriend was when she was getting her blood drawn.

"We should have the results by Monday afternoon at the latest." The nurse informed Rocki. "We'll call your contact number as soon as the results are in."

Jackson had held Rocki's hand almost the entire time they were in the clinic, and the entire time they sat silently in the car after the visit was over. "What are we going to do if I am pregnant?" Rocki finally managed to voice her question.

"I love you Rocki. Even though we weren't thinking about consequences when we were busy making love we knew it could be a possibility." Jackson said. "If WE are pregnant, I'll be by your side one-hundred percent of the way. You will not go through this alone."

Nothing more was said on the drive back to the Tanner/Fuller house. When they returned to the house they found Stephanie and Tommy were taking a nap in the living room while Danni was just laying in her crib wide awake, cooing and looking up at the ceiling. Rocki picked up little Danni and rocked her in his arms. Jackson set up his aunt's iPad pro with a picture of the three of them and Jackson pointing up towards the second floor. He placed it in the Apple Magic Keyboard, plugged the devices into the wall and turned off the screen saver so that she would see the picture when she woke up and not freak out when she couldn't find Danielle. When the couple reached Jackson's room they carefully placed Danni in the center between the two of them. Rocki left the room and ran to get Danni's baby pillow so she would be supported safely while they laid down around her. The two faced each other with little Danni sandwiched in between them. They each gave the baby girl one of their fingers and she held on to them with her tiny handss. Little Danielle fell asleep with Jackson and Rocki surrounding her with love. Deep inside though they knew this could very likely become their future sooner rather than later. As they fell asleep themselves all the pair could think was that it was going to be a long 48 hours between now and Monday afternoon.

DJ Fuller pulled into the driveway of the house at 2:35pm in the afternoon. The pet clinic was experiencing a slow day and they didn't have too many scheduled patients so Doctor Matt Harmon insisted that DJ go home and spend some time with her family. DJ tried to argue but Matt insisted that he could take care of things at the pet clinic till closing time and that if he couldn't that he would call her. When DJ walked into the house Stephanie and Tommy were still out cold on the couch under a blanket. DJ walked over to her younger sister and shook her awake. "Stephanie... oh Stephanie." DJ said.

Stephanie slowly woke up, as did Tommy who smiled at his mother. "Ohhhh, hey Deeg." Stephanie said. "What time is it?"

"It's quarter to three." DJ informed the younger woman. DJ did a quick survey of the crib and rocker, "Where is Danni?"

Stephanie noticed the vacant baby rocker and crib as well. She obviously knew that she was not in Tommy's room or her nursery. She looked over and noticed the iPad pro, that was not set up when she fell asleep, was now upright and facing her. The screen was live and put her at ease. Rising to her feet she did a quick stretch and proceeded to climb up the stairs followed by DJ who had collected her youngest child. The two sisters walked to Jackson's room and the scene before them melted Stephanie's heart. There was her nephew, her baby girl and her goddaughter laying on Jackson's bed. The two teens were still facing Danni who was propped up on a baby pillow to support her neck. All three were sound asleep and looking absolutely adorable. Stephanie pulled out her phone and took a quick snapshot of the trio.

DJ on the other hand was torn by the scene in front of her. Of course she had to admit that the scene before her was adorable. Her oldest son, her baby niece... and Rocki. The older girl looked so peaceful as she slept. Not the schmarmy teen that she had come to know over the last few years. But, it was also a bit worrying as well. The teens looked comfy, maybe a bit too comfy with one another for her liking. They were both over sixteen and hormones were kicking in. DJ clearly remember all the things running through her mind during her late adolescence. Nope she was getting less happy as the moments ticked by.

"Down girl." Stephanie said to her sister as she read the expression on her older sister's face.

"What?" DJ asked incredulously.

"It's totally innocent and they look absolutely adorable." Stephanie stated matter-of-factually.

DJ opted not to say anything else. She really was not pleased with what she was seeing but as the two teens were fully clothed, on top of the sheets, with the door wide open, and a sleeping baby between them she left it be. "Jackson, Rocki, nap times over." DJ called out to the teens.

Rocki was the first to respond to her name. She opened her eyes and saw DJ and Stephanie looking at them from the hallway. "Hi there." DJ said with a mother expression on her face.

"Hi." Rocki replied in her normal tone of voice. Rocki looked at her sleeping "sister" and gave the little baby a kiss on her head. She then leaned over and kissed the top of Jackson's head. "Jackson... oh Jackson... your moms here." Rocki informed her lover.

"Five more minutes." Jackson moaned incoherently. He draped his arm over Danni, and snuggled the little baby. Jackson heard the simulated sound of a camera shutter a few moments later. When he heard it a second time he slowly opened his left eye and saw his mother and aunt taking pictures of him and his littlest cousin. "Ok, I'm up." Jackson said sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Stephanie informed her nephew. She put her phone in her back pocket, walked into the room and then reached out for little Danielle. When Jackson released his hold on the baby Rocki carefully removed Danielle from the baby pillow and handed the delicate little one to her mommy.

"Did you enjoy your nap with your family Danielle?" Stephanie asked the baby girl. As if to answer her mother, Danielle gave her mother a grin.

"She was a little angel." Rocki informed her godmother. "Yes she was, yes she was." Rocki stated as she rubbed her nose like an eskimo kiss against the baby's nose.

DJ watched the exchange between Rocki, Stephanie and Danielle and looked at the pale teen with a shocked expression.

"What?" Rocki asked in her normal sarcastic tone.

"Nothing... I just have never seen you... well... happy." DJ informed the younger woman.

"Actually, neither have I." Stephanie stated.

"It's reserved for special times and certain people." Rocki retorted. She then excused herself stating she had things to do. Rocki made a hasty exit down the hall and raced to the basement bathroom to once again empty the contents of her stomach.

Sunday was a painfully slow day for Rocki and Jackson. Despite the fact that both managed to sleep in until 11:00am. They young couple went about their day cleaning their rooms, helping around the house, and then eventually the two decided to go out to a movie to kill two or three hours on a double date with Ethan and Ramona. When they returned home Rocki claimed to be feeling a bit under the weather all of the sudden, something Ramona could vouch for as she heard Rocki throwing up in the bathroom immediately after the movie. Jackson, knowing that she was not feeling great made Rocki a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some saltine crackers. Rocki thanked Jackson and ate the soup and crackers while Jackson watched over her. Rocki managed to eat her bowl of soup and crackers and keep her food down. Jackson tucked Rocki into bed with Jax the Bear. He stayed with her in the basement until he was sure his lady love was fast asleep.

When Jackson returned to the kitchen he found his mother waiting for him. "Is Rocki doing ok?" DJ asked her oldest son.

"Yeah... just something that didn't agree with her." Jackson played it off.

DJ was skeptical but did not voice this to Jackson. Instead she just added, "Listen Jackson. I just want to remind you that you two are not to be behind closed doors."

"Yes mother." Jackson replied. "I'm going to go to head off to bed now. I will see you tomorrow." Jackson said before heading to his room for the night.

Despite the rough time she has had this weekend Rocki actually managed to sleep all night and well into the morning without any need to race to the bathroom. As it was almost 11am she missed the normal family breakfast time but Jackson was waiting for her with a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal. The couple ate brunch (Jackson had made enough oatmeal for the both of them) in silence. Jackson did not know what more to say. He wanted nothing more than to be strong and comforting but he wasn't 100% sure how to go about being that for her. Twelve noon finally came around and Rocki was spazing out as she stared at her cellphone. It was just over 48 hours now and she still had not heard back from the clinic about her blood test.

"I can't take this anymore." Rocki announced. She got up from the kitchen table, grabbed her car keys and before Jackson could even say another word Rocki was out the door. She jumped into her car and was on her way to the clinic.

The receptionist was the same woman who was at the desk when Rocki came in over the weekend and the obviously swamped woman watched as Rocki strode up to her desk with a purpose. "Hello." The receptionist greeted Rocki. She could tell Rocki was agitated. "How can I help you?" The woman politely asked Rocki.

Rocki pulled out her drivers license and handed it to the woman. I was in on Saturday for a blood test and was told I would have the results by now. Please I have to know if they are in." Rocki pleaded with the woman.

"I'm sorry Ms Mahan, its been a hectic morning and the doctor has not had a chance to call with results." The receptionist informed Rocki.

"Ms Mahan..." The doctor greeted Rocki as she showed out another patient. "I was planning to call in a little after I had gone over the results. The test results just came back from the lab. I'll see her now Maralyn."

Maralyn, the receptionist, pulled Rocki's file. It had only just been generated this Saturday so the receptionist knew exactly where it was. Rocki followed the doctor back into the exam room where she had been just over 48 hours ago. The doctor, a 30smothing woman with dark black hair and beautiful caramel complexion, read the result and took a breath. "You didn't brink your young man with you today." The doctor stated the obvious.

"Yeah... I... sort of left him at the house. I... I just really needed to know what the test said." Rocki related.

"Well Ms Mahan... congratulations are in order." The doctor stated.

Rocki's heart stopped. She knew it. "I'm pregnant... aren't I." Rocki asked rhetorically.

"Yes... you are. I take it this wasn't planned." The doctor related. She knew the answer, she had seen this scene played out several times a day, almost every day.

"No. No it wasn't." Rocki answered.

The doctor handed Rocki an envelope with all of her test results and some other things she could use. "That is a card for an OBGYM. I would get in contact with them as soon as possible so you can get the vitamins and supplements you will need. It may seem like the world is crashing down on you. The best thing I can recommend to you is to reach out to your partner, and your parents. Do not try and go through this alone."

Rocki zoned out almost immediately after she left the doctor's office. She walked to her car and planted herself in the seat. She placed her head on the steering wheel and just let herself wallow in self pity for ages (or so it seemed). Fate of course was continuing to work against Rocki. She was wiping her eyes, preparing herself to return home when she heard a tapping at her drivers window. There standing over her like some dark presence was DJ Fuller. Rocki looked at her like she was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Rocki... whatcha doing here?" DJ asked very curious to hear the young woman's answer.

"I... I... I wasn't feeling well. So... so I came to get checked out." Rocki informed her boyfriends mother.

"Well that's pretty smart. Never hurts to be overly cautious." DJ responded still in a chipper mood.

"What are you doing here?" Rocki asked, still surprised to see her boyfriends mother outside of her car, in this parking lot of all places.

"My clinic is just down the street. I walked down this way for lunch and I thought I saw you sitting in your car crying. Did the doctor find something wrong with you?" DJ asked.

Rocki hands had never left the steering wheel but they were visibly beginning shake. Rocki knew that this would be the turning point in her relationship with Donna Jo Fuller. It was no big secret that DJ was not Rocki's biggest fan. She had warmed up a little more to Rocki since she had moved in and seen another side to the young woman that Rocki had previously hidden away. But she still couldn't say that DJ actually liked her and was pretty sure her revelations wasn't going to improve on that.

"I... I can't do this. I can't." Rocki finally said breaking down. Rocki pulled the keys from the ignition and taking the envelope the doctor had given her, exited her car. She let out her breath that she had been holding and handed the envelope to DJ and stood there, arms crossed awaiting what was next.

DJ scanned the test results from the doctor. Her heart was pounding (probably as fast as Rocki's was) with worry. DJ went down the results line by line seeing that Rocki's information was all reading good until she got to the last line. That one line that would change her families entire world. "Pregnant... you're pregnant!" DJ announced incredulously.

"How... how could you do this to Jackson? How could you cheat on my Jackson." DJ asked awaiting the young woman's answer.

"Excuse me?" Rocki asked in shock. Was DJ Fuller actually this naive? Did she think that she was some kind of slut that slept around?

"How could you possibly cheat on a young man that loves you so much?" DJ asked aloud waving the results at Rocki.

"I did not cheat on Jackson." Rocki informed DJ.

"Then who is this baby's father?" DJ asked Rocki.

"Jackson... Jackson is the baby's father." Rocki yelled.

DJ was about to call Rocki a liar but their argument was suddenly interupted by a third party saying, "She's telling the truth mom."

Neither woman had seen the Uber pull up and release Jackson. They were both so wrapped up in the moment that nothing else seemed to exist. Jackson had given up on waiting for Rocki to return so he tracked her down to the clinic using the find my phone app. He had seen the entire altercation between his mother and his lover and knew that he had to step in, step up, and break up the verbal sparring match.

"Mom, Rocki and I are in love. We also made love, several times. We were not careful and this is the result. It's both of our faults for not taking precautions." Jackson explained.

"You're still in high school Jackson... both of you. Do you have any idea, any idea at all how difficult you've just made all of our lives?" DJ asked. She really wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the pair for being so reckless. They had just ruined their futures and Jackson was really upsetting her because he didn't seem to care that he had just ruined his life.

"Mom, you need to go back to work. I will take Rocki home, we have a lot to discuss." Jackson said holding out his hand to Rocki. The young woman handed her love her car keys. She really was not in any condition to drive at this time.

"We are not finished with this discussion." DJ informed the pair.

"Yes mom." Jackson replied as he and Rocki climbed into her car and headed back to the Fuller house.

DJ marched back to the clinic with a sour expression on her face. Her oldest son was going to be a father... he was going to have a baby with a woman that she barely tolerated and she was going to be a grandmother. When she reached the clinic she asked Janet to take messages for her, that she need a few moments of peace before she saw her first patient of the afternoon. Closing the door to the room, DJ leaned against the table and seethed for several minutes as she tried to clear her mind so she could just get through the rest of the day. She could do this... she could remain calm and attend to her furry patients before she went home and release her fury on her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the end of Act I. I do have some ideas to continue this story but they are currently on hold as I work on A Rocki Romance. I will be continuing that story in the near future. As always I work for feedback so please let me know what you think of my stories. It really is what motivated me to write in the first place.


	7. Emancipation Proclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So after mulling over how I wanted this story to play out for about two weeks I finally have a continuation for this story. Story ends with Chapter 10 (FYI). For Rocky's dad (Neil Walker) I am casting Bradley Cooper. I envision him looking like his character in the movie War Dogs.

It was the end of November 2018 and Jackson Fuller and Roxanne Mahan were sitting in the home of Jackson's grandfather, Daniel "Danny" Tanner as they waited patiently for him to come downstairs and take them to the court house. It had been a long four months for all involved but this is what it had come down to. Rocki was now entering her eighth month of pregnancy and the drama that had ensued upon Rocki announcing she was expecting had been explosive to say the least.

When Donna Jo Fuller returned home from work she was greeted by her father, sister Stephanie, and her best friend/housemate Kimmy Gibbler. Jackson and Rocki were sitting on the couch that had stood the test of time and acts of dog. Danny Tanner was standing behind the teens while the teens were flanked by Stephanie near the windows and Kimmy near the kitchen. Fernando and Jimmy Gibbler had taken Ramona, Max, Tommy and Danielle out for pizza with instructions not to return until summoned.

"So did you tell them the news?" DJ Fuller asked her son.

"We did." Replied Jackson as he held Rocki's hand.

"I know the logistics on what must have happened, I want to know when it happened or did it happen so often that you can't tell me." DJ curtly asked her son.

"We were only together twice. Prom night, and the day you went to see Hamilton." Jackson confessed. He was holding Rocki's right hand in his left and giving it reassuring squeezes as his mother interrogated him.

"Prom night... of course you did." DJ retorted now realizing the truth of the incident. "Fell asleep watching movies." She reminded Jackson of his lie.

"Excuse me..." Stephanie cut in before DJ could go off on a tirade about the prom incident. "At what point in time were you alone the day Danielle was born. I thought Jimmy, Fernando, Max and Ramona were with you guys the whole time, or did you sneak out?"

"Yeah they were the ones who did the sneaking out. They went to get sandwiches from Uncle Monty's sandwich shop while Kimmy was gone due to her sandwich ban during her final trimester." Rocki informed her godmother.

"Of course they did." DJ stated.

"DJ, I think we're getting off the topic of concern, which is what Jackson and Rocki are going to do about the baby." Danny says.

"Oh yes, lets get back to that little life changing decision. So Jackson, what are you and Rocki going to do about this baby." DJ Fuller asked. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she anxiously awaited their answer.

"We want to keep it." Rocki whispered before Jackson could respond.

"What was that Rocki, I don't think I heard you." DJ said.

"She said, we want to keep our child. She is not getting an abortion, nor is she giving it up for adoption." Jackson informed his mother.

"No, no way." DJ says, almost yelling.

"Listen mom..."

"No Jackson, you listen to me. You are both sixteen years old. You're unmarried, you have no job, no career opportunities, you're just a child. You are not ready for what is coming." DJ reminded her son.

"DJ you need to calm down." Her father said in a calm voice. He was trying his best to be the voice of reason.

"Dad you can't be on board with this. Jackson is not ready for this kind of responsibility." DJ exclaims. Her arms are flailing about at how ticked she is that everyone seems to be on the kids side and not hers.

"He has no choice DJ, he's owning up to his responsibilities as a father." Stephanie states.

"I want Rocki out of this house... now!" DJ screams, unable to contain her rage over the situation any longer.

"If you kick her out you are kicking me out too mom." Jackson says standing between his mother and his pregnant girlfriend.

"Is this what you really want Jackson. You want to throw your life away, just for her?" A seething DJ asks her son through gritted teeth.

"I love Rocki, and if she's not welcome in this house, then I'm not staying here either." Jackson retorted.

"Jackson, Rocki would you excuse us for a moment." Danny Tanner asked the kids.

Rocki stood up and Jackson led her by the hand to the kitchen. As the door swung close Danny turned to his oldest daughter. "DJ, you're about to cross a line you can't take back. Jackson will leave if you force his hand. You have to decide right here and right now if you can live with losing your son over this."

DJ turned her back to her father and family while she pondered her next course of action. Seconds ticked by before DJ turned to face her sister. "G-O-N-E. I want her gone." DJ emphatically stated.

"The kids thought you might chose this course of action." Kimmy informed her best friend.

"Well they were smart enough to figure that out, to bad they weren't thinking when they were having sex, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament." Spat DJ.

Before DJ could add anything else Rocki was back in the living room with a large bag containing her clothes. What surprised DJ though was Jackson had one as well. "And where do you think you're going?" DJ questioned her son.

"To grandpa's house for now." Jackson informed his mother.

"Excuse me."

"It's like I said, if Rocki isn't welcome here I can't stay here. We are in this together, for better or worse mom." Jackson told his mother. "The choice is yours..."

Jackson and Rocki moved in with Danny Tanner that evening and had been there ever sense. Danny's home was large enough that the three of them had plenty of space and privacy. He did inform the teens that while they were allowed to be in the same room and the same bed that it was not an open invitation to replicate how they got into this situation in the first place. The two teens had no problem following Danny's rules as other than being a neat freak (which Jackson was well aware of and had already warned Rocki about) he was an easy going man.

Jackson for his part had many things to work on besides his school work. He knew that while his grandfather was helping him for now that Jackson could not, nor should he count on Danny to financially support him. Jackson made this situation, it was up to him to resolve it, or to put it in simple terms, Man Up. He was at lunch waiting for his lover to arrive when he heard Sienna talking about the new clothes she had recently purchased. Normally he would have just ignored the conversation but the brand name she threw out set off a bell in his head. Pulling out his school issued laptop, Jackson looked up the brand. The website was very generic looking, as he investigated a bit more he learned that the design had been in place for almost eight years. With this information an idea entered his mind.

"Sienna, could I talk to you for a moment." Jackson called out to the IT girl.

When Rocki arrived at lunch she stopped in her tracks as Jackson Fuller was at their table surrounded by Sienna and her friends. They were talking adamantly about something but Rocki was hesitant to find out what exactly.

"Rocki come here." Ramona called out to her bestie who was sitting at the adjourning table behind Jackson. The table was normally occupied by Sienna's group but as they were with Fuller she plopped herself down besides Ramona.

"What hell has them so enthralled?" Rocki asked as her view of Jackson was obstructed by Coco.

"Jackson is working on a business proposition for a big company. He got the idea from something he overheard from Sienna. Apparently his plan is to use her and her friends which is why they are all over there today." Ramona informed Rocki.

Jackson unfortunately did not have time to present his idea to Rocki at lunch but with a kiss promised to tell her everything later that evening after school. The school day could not end soon enough and once they were in Rocki's car, Jackson laid out his entire plan to his lady love and their former housemate exactly what he was up to, how he was presenting it, and the parts he needed them to play pulling it off. Ramona loved his idea and when they pulled up in front of her house she jumped out of the car and ran to carry out her part in the plan.

When Jackson and Rocki arrived at their temporary home the were greeted by Danny Tanner who was doing his daily cleaning. "Grandpa, I have a business proposition for you." Jackson stated dropping his bag by the door and pulling the older man to the couch to make his pitch.

Danny Tanner listened to everything that Jackson Fuller had to say to him. It was one part business proposal, one part diabolical scheme. "Jackson, are you sure this is what you want. You do this and your relationship with your mother may never be the same again." Danny Tanner informed his grandson.

"My decision was made the day she tossed Rocki out of the house grandpa. I know we were irresponsible in the beginning, but I am owning up to my responsibilities and I need to do this." Jackson declared.

"Ok Jackson, I'll give you the money for your business venture and make the arrangements for the other thing." Danny stated.

"Loan me the money grandpa. If everything goes according to plan you will get every penny of your investment back." Jackson excitedly stated.

It was now the Monday after Thanksgiving and Rocki Mahan, looking very presentable in a simple dark blue maternity dress, was standing outside Court Room B with the lawyer that Grandpa Danny had hired for herself and Jackson. Across the way stood her father, Neil Walker. She had not seen or heard from him in twelve years and she barely recognized him. Stephanie Tanner was besides her as her legal guardian/godmother and the two acquaintances nodded a hello to one another briefly.

"Did he always look like that?" Rocki asked Stephanie. She honestly could not remember much about him.

"More or less." Stephanie stated. "The facial hair is new, he used to always shave, preferring the baby face look."

"Are you one-hundred percent sure this is what you want Rocki?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I don't need his money, and it's all he has to offer me so the sooner he signs the better I will be." Rocki tells the older woman.

Rocki's case was called before the judge and her lawyer made the statement that Roxanne was filing to be an emancipated minor. Her father's lawyer stated that they were not contesting this. As all of the necessary information for Roxanne was acceptable the judge approved the emancipation.

"Rocki, may I please have a word." Neil Walker requested. Stephanie gave the two some space and Rocki and her father moved to the back of the room while the judge and his clerk readied for the next case, Jackson's case.

"Thank you for not contesting this." Rocki started the conversation.

"I want you to know how sorry I wasn't the father you deserved growing up. I'm also sorry I wasn't the provider that you and your mother needed. I am finally the man that the two of you deserved all those years ago." He explained.

Neil Walker pulled out an envelope from in inside pocket. "We both know I am no longer financially responsible for you now," He paused before handing the envelope to his daughter. Rocki opened it and found a bank cashiers check for a very large sum of money. "That is for you. It is the remaining child support payments I would have had to make plus interest compounded over your life. I know it doesn't make up for me not being their, but I hope it will help you with the baby. It deserves the best, just like you did."

"Thanks... dad." Rocki said before giving the man a hug in gratitude.

"If you every need anything, even if its just to say hello or you want to send me pictures of the baby, feel free to get in touch. My card is in the envelope." Neil stated as he returned Rocki's hug.

Jackson Fuller walked over and placed his hand on Rocki's right hip. Neil noted how protective and possessive Jackson was being of his daughter. "You... take care of them. Be there for them, and never take what you have for granted."

"Always, never, and I promise." Jackson said placing his lips on the side of Rocki's head.

The emancipation of Jackson Fuller was the next case and Jackson knew that he was in for a fight with his mother. While Rocki's father did not contest it was not in DJ Fuller's nature to not contest things she thought were wrong, and she did not think Jackson was ready for the life ahead of him.

The bailiff called the case. Jackson's lawyer made the statement requesting to be emancipated from his mother. DJ's lawyer announced they were contesting the emancipation based solely on the grounds that Jackson was not financially able to support himself. DJ had forewarned her lawyer that housing would not be a sticking point as Rocki owned the house that she previously lived in prior to her mother's untimely death.

"Your honor," Jackson's lawyer stated. "If it please the court I would like to present the following documents. I have a contract signed and notarized by Mr Fuller's current employer. He is under a two year minimum employment contract that is iron clad and can not be broken by the employer. He has health benefits for himself that would carry over to his family if or when he gets married. His job also allows him the time necessary to complete his education and allow for continued education should he chose to go that route. Finally his job allows him the freedom to work from his home so travel is not an issue. My client respectfully requests to be emancipated so that he can be the man his family deserves."

DJ was seething in her seat. How on earth did Jackson find a job that would allow him to support himself, let alone a family without a high school diploma. It just didn't make sense. Her lawyer was looking over the copy of the contract that Jackson's lawyer had just provided to him and the court. "Your honor, if I may have a brief recess to confer with my client." DJ's lawyer requested. The judge granted a five minute recess for DJ's lawyer to review the information that they had learned.

"I've reviewed Jackson's contract, he is fully employed with benefits and a salary that I am envious of." DJ's lawyer informed her.

"So he has everything he needs to get his emancipation approved then."

"I'm afraid so." The lawyer related.

Five minutes later and all had returned to the court room to continue the session. "Mrs Fuller, do you have anything else to add?"

"Yes. My son believes he is ready for the world and ready for adulthood. It is my job to help him until he is eighteen years old, It may be less than two years away but they are important months none the less."

"Thank you Mrs. Fuller. Mr Fuller, do you have anything to add." The judge asked Jackson.

"Your honor, it is true that I am only sixteen years old, I know that my previous actions paint the picture of immaturity, there is no denying that. However, I have had to grow up quite a bit over the last four months due to those same actions. I am going to be a father in about three months, as much as my mother may not like that, it is a fact. My child deserves to have a complete family with two married parents that love them and provide for them. A father has to provide for his family and I can. They have to be able to take care of them and I will. I'm only asking for the ability to be legally self sufficient. Thank you."

The judge took all the facts into account as well as the two speeches from both sides. "For a minor to be emancipated they need three things, to be living apart from their parent, be financially responsible and prove that they can legally support themselves. Based on the evidence presented here, Jackson Fuller meets all three of those requirements. I do agree with Mrs Fuller that children should spend as much time learning everything they can from their parents, they are the people that help guide us to be who we are meant to be. However, based on the evidence presented here I believe Jackson Fuller has learned what he needs to go into the world and be a provider for his family and I am approving his request for emancipation."

After Jackson's emancipation was approved he and Rocki made their way to another part of the court house. Before the work day was over Jackson and Rocki were legally married by a judge. Jackson and Roxanne Fuller informed their family (Rocki's father had stayed to witness the occasion so she need not text him the message) and closest friends. After mulling over the decision at dinner the two newlyweds updated their Facebook statuses to married. Because of her baby bump it was painfully obvious that Rocki was pregnant, something neither denied but didn't flaunt either. Now that they were legal adults and lawfully married Jackson and Rocki had planned to return to Rocki's home to live. Jackson would make arrangements with his family to help move their key items from the Fuller House, Grandpa Danny's and Rocki's storage unit into their new home. Life was going to be hectic in a matter of months but the two were as ready for the future as any teenage parent could be.

To Be Continued


	8. Ghost of the Past

It was a new year, new life events, but for DJ Fuller, the start of the new year only reminded her of old and lingering issues. The Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays which traditionally were large and festive affairs were somber, smaller and less joyous without Jackson. Her father was absent as he was spending it with Jackson and Rocki at his duplex. It had now been two months since her oldest son had successfully petitioned the court to become an emancipated minor alongside his now wife Rocki Fuller. The young couple were expecting their first child any week now, something that DJ would never forget as the child single handedly brought about the destruction of her happy family. She supposed it was unfair to truly blame the unborn child, the child's mother however was a different matter entirely. To this day she regretted ever allowing Gia's daughter into her home. DJ was currently sitting one the ancient couch, all alone in her family home. This was unfortunately a pretty common occurrence these days. DJ knew part of the reason this happened was because she had gotten very curt with her family and friends over the littlest of things, sometimes absolutely stupid things.

"How could my life gone down hill so badly." DJ asked aloud.

"That is a very good question." A voice states from the back of the house. The lights in the house went out except for a light that seemed to shine only on Donna Jo Fuller.

"Who's there?" DJ called out.

"A ghost from the past, come to correct the path your life is on." The voice called out again from seemingly everywhere.

"My life is my own. I don't need anyone else to correct it whoever you are." DJ announced.

"When you ask yourself where you went wrong it's usually the first sign you need outside help." The voice informed DJ.

"What do you want from me?" DJ asked.

"I want you to think about what you've allowed to happen. How you went from the loving mother of three to a mother who has forced her oldest son out of his family home. You are alienating yourself from your family, a once tight knit extended family and your actions have broken it." The voice informed DJ.

"Jackson chose to leave his family, he chose Rocki over us." DJ informed the voice.

"Would you have done things any different if your father forced you to chose between your family and Steve twenty years ago?"

"That's different..." DJ stated.

"Is it? What would you do if your father made you chose, and answer honestly. Your family, or your first love?" The voice demanded.

DJ Fuller had finally had enough. She stood up, face flushed and then yelled, "Just leave me alone..." She says storming off to the second floor.

DJ was passing the bathroom and coming up to the bedroom solely occupied by her middle son Max Fuller. It was less than six months ago that Jackson was living in this room. DJ's extended family was whole, and she was happy. Now, the house had not felt this empty since her mother passed away decades ago.

"You're feeling it aren't you, loneliness, despair, regret." The voice asked DJ as she stood outside the room she once shared with her sister Stephanie.

"You don't know what you're talking about." DJ Fuller stated loudly. She had no idea where the voice was coming from as it sounded like it was now only upstairs.

"That's where you're wrong." The voiced stated. "I know exactly how you feel. I've been where you are because of decisions like yours. If you don't change your ways, become more flexible, you will never get your son, or your family, back."

"Jackson doesn't want to be a part of this family any more." DJ informed the mystery voice that was still trying to lecture her.

"You're wrong... Your son misses you, just as I know you miss him. You need to stop forcing him to chose between you and your daughter-in-law and chose to include her as a member of your family. Because like it or not, she already is a member of your family."

"My life was fine before Gia Mahan and her gruff daughter entered the picture." DJ told the mystery figure.

"Then you might as well add your sister Stephanie to that statement, as wasn't it she who reintroduced Gia into your world." The voice asked DJ Fuller.

"OK, that's it!" DJ Screamed loudly. "I don't know who you are or what gives you the right to come into my house and ridicule me but it ends now. I want you gone... end of conversation."

The house went silent and DJ Fuller exhaled loudly. She turned around and went back down stairs to the darkened living room. Plopping down on her family couch, DJ listened to the peaceful silence.

"I know you're still here whoever you are." DJ called out. She had not heard any of the three doors open and shut so whoever was giving her a hard time was still somewhere in her home. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish but it won't work. There is nothing you can say that will make me feel any different about my families situation." DJ adamantly stated.

"Mom would be very disappointed in you." A voice said from behind DJ. The tone was one she honestly had not heard in over six years.

"YOU!" DJ said in surprise as she stood to face her accuser.

The haunting figure with the spooky voice was no longer disguised said voice. The younger woman placed the voice changer on the coffee table. The figure then heard an alarm and she watched the figure silence the ringing. Seconds after the alarm sounded the house lights came back on.

"Automatic timer." The figure said.

"You can cut the theatrics, I know who you are now, and you have a lot of nerve saying mom would be ashamed of me... MICHELLE." DJ called out to the figure.

Pulling the hood concealing her identity, Michelle Elizabeth Tanner stood glaring at her oldest sister. "Donna Jo." Michelle retorted. "Oh, and it's dad's house unless you bought it from him since you moved in."

"What brings you to the west coast, I didn't think you knew where we lived anymore since you haven't graced us with your presence since I buried my husband." DJ reminded her baby sister.

"I've check in with dad quite often actually. Running a fashion empire can be quite demanding, I know I haven't been by for the holidays in quite some time but it is hard to get away. Even still, my key still works." Michelle informed her oldest sister.

"Funny how you stay away for all the big family events except when you have to come give unsolicited advise to your oldest sister I see." DJ spat back.

"When Jackson reached out for help I realized that things were getting way out of control here so I made it a point to tie up all of my business deals and fly out here because I knew I was needed." Michelle stated.

"Wait, wait, wait... Jackson reached out to you for help? How?" DJ asked.

"Your son, my nephew, is quite the little computer wizard. He sent me a personal E-Mail first to fill me in on what was going on in his life, namely that my great-niece or nephew was on the way. He then told me he was going to need a means to support his family and pitched his services as web designer for my company. He re-designed the entire website in a way that was visually stunning and quite different than any other fashion site currently available on the world wide web. He got his classmates to pose as models for our fashions and I was floored to say the least." Explained Michelle.

"You do realize you gave him the means to get himself emancipated don't you?" An exasperated DJ asked her sister.

"You do realize that you forced him into that choice by not giving him your consent to get married in the first place right?" Michelle responded.

"Why is everyone on Jackson side. He's a sixteen year old boy, he should be in sports, play productions, video game tournaments... he should not be getting ready to support a wife and child." DJ yelled.

"You're right, he should be doing those things but he made a mistake, and now he is trying his best to deal with it as he sees fit, which is to deal with it himself." Michelle explained. "I may not have had ten years with our mother like you did, but from all the videos dad showed us I think I know our mother well enough to know that were she in your position mom would never have forced Jackson to chose between the woman and child he loved and her."

Roxanne "Rocki" Fuller was in her modest living room waiting for her husband to return with their dinner, Chinese takeout, when she heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Rocki announced. As she was having a hard time moving about during the final weeks of her pregnancy she was starting to leave the front door unlocked when she was in the living room. When the front door was pulled open Rocki saw two women, one she knew very well and one she had only seen in photographs standing in her doorway.

"Hi." Rocki greeted the two women.

"Hi." Michelle Tanner greeted her newest niece. When DJ said nothing Michelle elbowed her sister in her side.

"Owww... Hello Rocki." DJ said while rubbing the spot where Michelle had struck her.

"I know we haven't formally met so allow me to introduce myself, I am your Aunt Michelle." Michelle Tanner said.

"Yeah I've heard about you from the family, you're the famous fashion designer that lives in New York. You're also my husband's very generous boss, thank you for that by the way." Rocki said. She pushed herself off the couch and waddled over to her aunt and mother-in-law. She gave her aunt a hug and DJ a smile.

"Where's your husband?" DJ wondered looking around at the modest home.

"He went to get Chinese food, he should be back any moment now." Rocki announced. "So what brings you to the west coat... Aunt Michelle."

"Her, and this stupid family divide." Michelle declared.

"Now, let see if we can't work through most of our issues before Jackson comes home shall we." Michelle said clasping her hands together.

Fifteen minutes later Jackson Fuller was opening his front door carrying a large bag of food. What greeted him on the couch was his wife, his mother and his estranged Aunt Michelle.

"Hi..." Jackson said slowly entering the room. He was not quite sure what to make of this situation. He was glad the house wasn't covered in someones blood though. "Did I forget to run an update on the website?" Jackson asked his aunt.

"No the website is fine. I just came home because I'm tired of our family being broken. Dad, your grandfather, has been keeping me up to date on all of the problems and I think it is time you and your mother started talking again... not yelling... talking." Michelle explained,

"Rocki why don't we take this into the kitchen, I'm sure you are famished. We'll give the mother and son some time and see if they can't begin to work through their issues."

Michelle Tanner stood up first and using both hands helped pull her niece up from the couch. Holding her by her right elbow and one hand behind the pregnant woman's back she guided Rocki from the living room slowly through her kitchen door.

"You two don't have to fix everything in one sitting, but it would be nice if the two of you at least came to a neutral understanding... got it?" Michelle asked her sister and nephew.

"Got it." The mother and son tandem said as the youngest Tanner girl disappeared into the kitchen.

To Be Continued


	9. DJ's 40th Birthday Surprise

It was February 9th and today was Donna Jo Fuller's fortieth birthday. Things while not ideal in the Fuller family had gotten more cordial and DJ and Jackson were now on speaking terms. Their relationship was on the mend now thanks to her youngest sister but was not yet what it once was. Baby step, DJ reminded herself. DJ was just back from her spin class and she was feeling great. She was currently wearing a black sweatshirt and a brown skirt as she walked into her kitchen to get some yogurt and granola for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by her sister Stephanie, her best friend Kimmy Gibbler, and good friends CJ Harbenberger, Matt Harmon, Jimmy, and Fernando. Steven Hale was currently MIA as he had gotten a call from one of his celebrity patients that needed a consult ASAP. Steve was originally planning to simulate the Amazing Race for DJ's birthday but with him not knowing how long he was going to be unavailable the group decided on a new course of action. Max and Ramona were working on something to surprise DJ so the adults decided they would just let DJ decide how she wanted to spend her birthday day.

"How about a spa day DJ? Our treat." CJ suggested to the mother of three.

"Ohhh a spa day... I can't remember the last time I had one of those." DJ said aloud.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you have taken a spa day since I returned home." Stephanie stated.

Kimmy thought about the statement and agreed with her she-wolf cohorts. "Nope, no spa days since Stephanie and I moved in."

"Well, as we are not needed the he-wolves will go out for sandwiches... after all, we own the restaurant." Fernando announced in his own flamboyant way.

"Ok guys, we will see you later for the kids birthday surprise. Keep an eye out for Ramona's text message." Stephanie said. She kissed her fiance Jimmy Gibbler before he and the other guys left.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up and changed and then we'll head to the spa." DJ says before heading upstairs.

Thirty minutes later DJ Fuller walked down the stairs to find CJ waiting on the couch for her to arrive. "Where are Kimmy and Steph at?" DJ wonders.

"They went to the spa ahead of us to save us a spot. I told them that I would chauffeur you to your birthday present." CJ informed her friend.

"CJ, I just want to say how happy that I am that you and Matt are dating one another. You are both such great people and friends, you both deserve to be happy and I'm happy that you're happy together... I'll stop babbling now." DJ says, catching her breath.

"Thank you DJ. I know Matt is still grieving for Gia but he is such a great guy that I don't mind being his emotional support. He is so amazing and he is great with Rose." CJ stated. That last point about Matt was very important to her.

"Matt was amazing with the boys, I knew he would do well with Rose, and she him." DJ said.

As if on cue Doctor Matt Harmon knocked on the front door and after being told the door was always open walked in. "Are your ears burning honey?" CJ asks with a laugh. DJ chuckled as well.

"No, should they be?" Matt asks.

"We were just singing your praises." DJ informs her friend/partner/ex-fiance.

"Well thank you." Matt says wrapping his arms around CJ and gave her a quick kiss. "I just stopped back to drop something off for Ramona. She said to leave it on the the living room table so I am." Matt then placed the bag on the table per Ramona's request.

Matt was about to walk out with DJ and CJ when his phone rang. The tone was one he had set ages ago so he barely remembered it. "Hello?" Matt says hitting the speaker phone icon on his touch screen."

"MAAATTT..." a young woman screams into the phone. "Ahhhh... Matt..." DJ and Matt recognize the voice immediately.

"Rocki... are you ok." Matt asks with concern.

"B... baby... water... ahhhhh..." She moans into the phone. "My water broke..." Rocki finally manages to say.

"Are you ok Rocki?" CJ asks the young woman. Her doctor instincts begin kicking in.

"Hurts... all alone... in house." Rocki declares. "Big accident, Jackson and EMT's stuck... traffic..." Rocki cries out. "Help... Please..."

"Hold on Rocki, we'll be there as soon as we can." Matt informs the terror stricken young woman.

"I don't know how to get to her house." CJ announces.

Matt takes the keys from CJ, "I'll drive." The trio raced to CJ's car and the two women were actually astonished when six foot plus Matt Harmon slid across the hood of CJ's car, landed on his feet perfectly and was in the drivers seat before they could do an antacid swear. As Matt channeled his inner driver and raced through the streets of San Francisco to Rocki and Jackson's home CJ was doing a google maps check and saw the traffic warnings about the double accident that had occurred and was blocking the flow of traffic.

Within six minutes Matt was pulling up to the residence of Jackson and Rocki Fuller. CJ could feel the car quickly decelerate and come to a screeching halt in front of the dark gray single story home. CJ and DJ were out of the passenger doors like a shot while Matt had to turn off, exit and lock the car. The adults had analyzed the traffic situation and unless Rocki's contractions were far enough apart they would have to deliver the baby right here. DJ turned the door knob but found it was locked. Looking inside the window pane she could clearly see Rocki on the couch crying.

"Rocki the door's locked!" DJ yelled through the solid looking door.

Rocki's only response was to release another wail of pain. Matt took matters into his own hands and using CJ's purse as a buffer, punched out the window pane near the door lock. The glass shattered and Matt reached through the opening and worked the deadbolt and the door lock. Once the door was open Matt, CJ and DJ filed into the house and CJ began assessing the patient. Matt ran to the linen closet and got some towels and two blankets. When Matt returned CJ instructed him to lift Rocki up and for DJ to move the couch cushions to the floor. Matt got into position and after Rocki had another contraction, lifted the young woman up from the couch. DJ hastily moved the cushions onto the floor and covered them with one of the blankets. Matt placed her on the cushions and supported her back while DJ put the pillows in place to prop her up.

"Doctor Matt, I know this isn't your forte but I need your assistance in this delivery." CJ informed her boyfriend.

"Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it CJ." Matt responded.

While CJ gave Matt his instructions DJ was holding Rocki's hand and helping her through the labor process. "Take deep breaths Rocki." DJ calmly coached her daughter-in-law. She showed Rocki how to breath and the younger woman began doing as she was told.

"Ghaahhh..." Rocki groan as she tried to do just that. "M... I'm... sorry..." Rocki managed to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rocki." DJ said trying to keep the girl calm.

"R... ruined... u... your... birthday." Rocki said through pained labor.

"Oh sweetie... I think this little one just wanted to make a grand entrance and there is no better day than today to do it." DJ informed her daughter-in-law and kissed her brow as Rocki prepared herself to deliver her baby.

\- Elsewhere at that moment -

Jackson Fuller was fuming at the situation he currently found himself in. He was stuck in traffic, miles away from his home. His beautiful wife was home alone and had sent out the message stating she was in labor. Rocki had called him again to say she had gotten in touch with Matt Harmon who was on his way to help her as the ambulance from the nearest hospital was being detained by traffic and the second closest would not arrive before Matt arrived. Rocki had timed the contraction to about five minutes at the time of her first phone call, Jackson suspected she was about ready to deliver. Jackson let out a frustrated yell and slammed his fists against the steering wheel three times.

He was about to bludgeon the poor wheel some more when he heard a loud vroom sound from behind him. Slowly scooting between the cars and trucks stuck in traffic was the answer to his prayers, one that owed him a favor at that. Climbing out of his car, Jackson waved down the motorbike rider.

"Hey Jackson!" Bobby Popko greeted his friend. He removed the helmet and straightened out his hair as he greeted his oldest friend.

"Popko, I need your bike, Rocki's in labor and I can't wait here any longer. I have to get home... NOW!" Jackson exclaimed.

Popko hopped off the bike and held it in place while Jackson climbed onto the seat. Jackson tossed Popko his car keys and told him to meet at his house as soon as he could to pick up his bike. Jackson had ridden the motor bike several times since Popko had purchased it, but far fewer since he married. Still, it was literally like riding a bike (just one with a motor). Taking the helmet from Popko he slams the visor down into place. As soon as he can Jackson maneuvers the bike between two cars in the right hand lane he was zooming along the edge of the road, pushing the bike like it had not been pushed in quite some time. Jackson Fuller was a blur to the passengers and drivers. He could only fathom how many tickets he could be earning for speeding and traffic violations as he buzzed by cars and pedestrians alike.

\- Fuller House -

"I can see the head Rocki... one, two, three, PUSH." CJ calls out.

Rocki Fuller screams in pain as she feels the head of her baby crown and push through her opening. "You're doing great Rocki." CJ encourages her. As Rocki continued to breath and push. Matt Harmon is besides his girlfriend, towels at the ready to catch the newest Fuller. DJ and Rocki were momentarily distracted by the reeving of an engine and that it suddenly cut out. Jackson Fuller rushed in, tossed the helmet to the ground and was besides his mother just in time to hear his child's first cry upon entering the world. CJ and Matt stood up, CJ clutching the newborn baby in her arms. "Congratulations mom, dad, grandma... it's a girl." Doctor CJ Harbenberger announced.

CJ carefully passed the swaddled infant to her crying mother. The little baby girl already had a large mop of hair that appeared to be the same color as her mothers dark hair. Jackson moved closer and kissed Rocki. "Go wash up dad, your baby''s not going anywhere until the ambulance arrives." CJ informed Jackson.

"Ok, I'll be right back honey." Jackson told his wife. Jackson literally had never cleaned up so fast yet so through in such a short amount of time. He knew from online research that newborn infants have a very low immune system so he grabbed a new set of clothes took a quick rinse in the shower before thoroughly washing his hands and face with warm water. Jackson rejoined his family and friends just as the paramedics were walking into the house.

"I want them to go to the hospital just to make sure everything is ok, we wouldn't want any unpleasant surprises ruining this day now would we?" CJ asked rhetorically.

CJ was allowed to ride in the ambulance with Rocki and the baby as she was the attending physician. Matt would meet them at the hospital shortly but he was waiting for the glass repairman to arrive and fix the window pane that he had punched out and to swap Popko's motor bike for Jackson's car which he would use to meet them at the hospital. Jackson and his mother would follow the ambulance in CJ's car. Jackson and DJ collected the car keys from Matt and silently walked to CJ's car. Jackson started it up and followed behind the vehicle as it made its way to the hospital.

"So how does it feel to be a dad Jackson." DJ asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Amazing. I know this is so new, and just the beginning of things but I'm excited, I'm ecstatic. " Jackson told his mother.

"I got to hold your daughter for a little bit while you were cleaning up. Rocki handed her to me... she looks so much like the two of you... she's so beautiful." DJ informed her son.

"Your granddaughter... the little girl you were so adamant would ruin my life." Jackson reminded his mother.

"Jackson, I still believe that if it weren't for your Aunt Michelle coming to your rescue that you would not be as well off as you are right now." DJ said.

"I never said that I wouldn't be worse off, but one of the first things you taught me was to always own up to your mistakes. Rocki and I did. While our lives might be rougher now that we have an infant to care for we are going to give that baby girl all the love and affection we can. If we have to go without certain niceties then so be it." Jackson informed his mother as they pulled up to the hospital parking garage.

DJ didn't say anything further. She could see that Jackson was still bound and determine to make his own way in the world. However, for the first time since this whole pregnancy issue began, DJ was actually seeing where Jackson was coming from. He was, as he had told the judge three months ago, owning up, to his responsibilities. She could actually see his father's strengths in her first born son for the first time in his young life.

"I know you guys have your own home... but I would really like it if you moved back in with your family. Just so we can help you finish high school. Once you've graduated you can move back into your home... if you want." DJ offered.

"I'll talk it over with Rocki. We'll let you know before the baby is released." Jackson said with a smile.

"Speaking of the baby... does anyone else know that Rocki has had the baby?" DJ asked her son. She had long since forgotten about her spa day and her best friend and sister that she was supposed to have met there.

"Matt said he would handle it while he was waiting for the window repair person." Jackson calmly informed his mother.

It took half an hour for the entire Fuller extended family to make their way to the hospital. In that time the baby had been washed, weighed, measured, tagged and verified healthy. She was currently in the hospital bassinet besides Rocki who was now stitched up and in considerably less pain than she had been two hours prior. Stephanie Tanner was the first to arrive at the hospital to see how her goddaughter was fairing and to meet her "granddaughter". As a new mother herself she told Rocki how beautiful the baby was and how happy she was that Rocki was ok and that the baby was healthy. Kimmy and Fernando arrived next to congratulate Jackson, Rocki and DJ on their newest family member.

Grandpa Danny, walked in next followed by Ramona, Max, Rose and Tommy. DJ's father was one of Jackson's biggest supporters during the tumultuous times he had with his mother but he was happy to see that mother and son have apparently finally sealed their rift. Max and Tommy kissed their niece and welcomed her to the family while Ramona got to hold her surrogate niece and tell her how adorable she was, in-spite of Jackson being her father. She then carefully handed the baby to Grandpa Danny who held the baby ever so close. It a little over a year ago that he held his first granddaughter, Danielle in his arms, and now, he had the pleasure of holding his first great-granddaughter.

"Jackson, Rocki, I know you must have heard this over a hundred times already but she really is so beautiful. Do we have a name for this little one yet?" Danny Tanner asked his grandson and granddaughter.

"We do actually. Ramona, can you and the boys go send CJ and Matt in please?" Rocki asked her best friend. The young members of the family left the hospital room leaving only the baby, her parents, DJ and Danny Tanner to await the arrival of the requested adults.

"Did someone page a couple of doctors?" Matt Harmon asked as he and CJ entered the room. He leaned over and kissed Rocki's brow. Rocki was holding her daughter in her arms as everyone encircled the parents.

"We've actually had the baby's first name picked out for quite some time, but we are making one minor alteration to it." Rocki informed everyone present.

"We also decided to change the middle name that we had chosen." Jackson stated. He collects his daughter from Rocki and carefully hands her off to CJ Harbenberger who eagerly accepts her.

"We wanted Great-Grandpa Danny, Grandma DJ, and the soon to be god parents, Matt Harmon and CJ Harbenberger to be the first to meet Corra, with a C, Jane Fuller. Or if she so chooses... CJ Fuller." Rocki informed her family.

"The two of you delivered our baby. We couldn't ask for better godparents than the two of you." Jackson related.

CJ was speechless as she clutched the infant in her arms. While she was not an OB/GYN she had delivered a few babies in her career as a doctor but this was the first time anyone had named one in her honor. Matt was flabbergasted as well but finally said, "I think I can speak for both of us when I say we would be honored to be Corra's godparents."

CJ, still at a loss for words, just nodded in agreement.

"CJ Fuller... it has a nice ring to it." Grandma DJ declared as she looked on in adoration at her granddaughter.

"I think grandma DJ hasn't had enough time with her birthday present." CJ says as she carefully handed DJ her granddaughter.

"Oh mylanta... I'm going to spoil you rotten." DJ informed her beautiful little granddaughter as she sat in the chair in Rocki's room and rocked the infant while everyone took hundreds of pictures of the pair.

To Be Concluded

AN: The final chapter goes up August 1st at midnight (central time).


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue

It was Saturday May 17th, 2036 and Corra Jane Fuller was in her bedroom with her mother Roxanne Fuller putting the final touches on her attire for her senior prom. Corra was every bit her mother's daughter, similar facial features, similar body types. CJ, named in honor of her godmother, was taller than her mother's five foot three inches but shorter than her father's five foot ten inches. She was at least five foot six inches tall as she was the same height as her grandmother DJ Hale. Her hair color and eyes she inherited from her father as they were dark brown and blue respectively. CJ wore her hair long like her mother and it fell down her lower shoulder blades. Tonight, for the first time ever she opted to wear her hair in a Dutch braid. CJ had selected a Mermaid style navy blue prom dress that had a open back and a V-neck neckline.

"Corra Jane Fuller you look so beautiful." Rocki complimented her daughter.

"After the amount of time I spent at the salon with Grandma I better be." CJ joked with her mother.

"Money and time well spent honey. Your date may very well drop dead because you're so gorgeous." Rocki stated.

"Thanks, but you're my mom, you're supposed to say nice things about my looks." CJ playfully tells her mother.

"Now honey, I'm just going to ask this one thing and we will not mention it again, but you've been taking your pills, right?" Rocki asked her daughter. The jovial tone they had been sharing was now replaced by a serious one.

"I have, but I promise you that I am not planning on doing anything... intimate tonight." CJ Fuller informs her mother.

"You're a grown woman now Corra, your father and I are very proud of you. I know you're more than capable of making good, and smart choices. You're also smart enough to know that your father and I didn't make the best choices when we were younger." Rocki explains.

"It wasn't hard to do the math." CJ states.

"I know that your had the sex talk in school early in life, and then we had a one on one discussion shortly after to cover any other questions you might not have wanted to ask in front of your friends and classmates. I'm not saying this is your situation but for me, I didn't plan on having sex the night I went to my prom, but it happened. I just want you to be careful and not to put yourself in a situation where if you feel pressured or uncomfortable. If you should, do your best to get out of it, or call for help if you need it." Rocki adamantly insisted to her daughter.

"I promise, I will be smart, I will be safe, and I will be careful." CJ states. "Do you mind if I ask you one question mom?"

"As long as its not too personal you can ask me anything." Rocki states.

"Do you regret having me so young?" CJ asked her mother.

"Honey, I want to answer your question, I really do. But... we don't have the kind of time that it would take to properly answer your question. I would want your father with me and explain everything that happened during that period of our life. Can we put a pin in it and we will go over the entire story when we have adequate time."

"I'll hold you to that mom." CJ declared.

The oldest of the Fuller children slowly made her way down the front staircase with her mother watching from the second floor hall as her husband of eighteen years, her mother-in-law, and father-in-law all took photos of Corra Jane Fuller descending to the main floor. Her date, a young man that they had never met before named Jason was waiting for her holding her wrist corsage. He told CJ how beautiful she looked as he slid the band on to her wrist. The couple took the required amount of photos requested by the adults before they left for the prom.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" DJ Hale asked her son and daughter-in-law.

"Aunt Stephanie is watching Conner and Trevor for the night, so once we make ourselves presentable Rocki and I are off to dinner and dancing." Says Jackson.

"Well, have a good evening kids." Steve Hale says as he and his wife prepare to take their leave.

This was the first date night that Jackson and Rocki had been on in a little over a year. While Corra was now eighteen yeas old her younger brothers had just entered their teens and were quickly becoming handfuls, not to mention the were heavily into extracurricular activities such as various sports and theatrical events. Between work, the kids school activities, and extracurricular events they were almost constantly on the move. Sure Jackson's parents were helpful in alleviating some of that hardship but to actually have a night off and to themselves, that was super rare.

"So she wants to know our story." Jackson reiterated to his wife.

"I just said that didn't I?" Rocki playfully retorted.

"You did. I supposed we owe it to her to tell her everything." Jackson said as he and his wife danced every so close during the slow song.

"I thought we would tell her the story tomorrow after she wakes up." Rocki suggested.

"Ok, but that's tomorrow, lets concentrate on tonight." Jackson says as he dipped his beautiful wife. When the song ended Jackson pulls her back upright and kisses her in the middle of the dance floor.

After one more dance the couple paid their check and returned home to their ever so quiet home. With Corra attending her senior prom and the twins with Jackson's Aunt Stephanie and her family the Fullers had the house all to themselves for the first time ever. Rocki still owned her family home but had long since rented it out to Ramona and her husband Ethan. There was talk of them buying the house but Rocki was hesitant to let it go, for sentimental reasons. Prior to Ramona moving in the Fuller's would use as a guest house for visiting relatives and occasionally as a love nest when they needed a night away from the kids. Immediately after Corra was born Jackson and Rocki took DJ up on her offer to move back to the Tanner/Fuller house. Living with family made taking care of their new infant much easier and any animosity that the Fuller's and DJ once had was gone thanks largely in part to baby Corra. The little one had Grandma DJ wrapped around her tiny little finger so all was soon forgiven and forgotten.

When Steven Hale finally proposed to DJ Fuller (who accepted of course) DJ, Stephanie Tanner and Kimmy Gibbler began planning a triple wedding. Unbeknownst to Rocki, Jackson had asked the three brides if they would mind one more couple joining them. Rocki was brought in as a "brides maid". Stephanie was in charge of pulling the wool over her goddaughter's eyes and was able to trick Rocki into revealing the kind of wedding dress that she would chose for her eventual wedding. Her measurements were acquired from her "bridesmaid" dress. While Rocki would not get a formal fitting Berta did an amazing job adjusting it without Rocki ever having worn it.

When the day of the wedding arrived Rocki had her makeup done by Ramona after she finished with the brides. She found it odd that Fernando asked her if she wanted anything special done to her hair but she allowed him to work his magic on her as well. Fernando went with the forever classic hairstyle that had Rocki's hair half up and half down and let her tresses flow. Rocki helped the three brides into their wedding dresses and watched as they ascended the stairs before she went to collect her dress from the basement closet and get ready herself. The only problem was that the dress wasn't in the closet like it was supposed to be.

"Ramona... where's my dress?" Rocki asked her best friend.

"I don't know Rocki. My mom said she picked it up when she got the other dresses." Ramona answered in a huff as she moved things around looking for the dress similar to hers.

"I believe you're looking for this." A voice unfamiliar to Ramona announced from behind the two young women.

Both turned towards the voice and standing in the stairwell, having quietly descended the stairs while Ramona and Rocki were rifling through clothes, was Rocki's father Neil Walker. He was adorned in a tux and clutching a dark garment bag that concealed Rocki's dress.

"Dad... what are you doing here?" An astonished Rocki asked her father as she waked over and hugged him tightly. Over the last few months the two had been in constant communication, trying to rebuild their until recently nonexistent father/daughter relationship.

"I'm here to walk my daughter down the isle." Neil Walker informed her.

"But why, I'm not..." Rocki started to say until she realized what was happening. "I'm going to kill them."

"Red wouldn't look good on your new dress Rocki." Her father joked with her. He kissed Rocki's forehead and then excused himself so that Ramona could help Rocki into her wedding dress.

When Rocki came upstairs she was greeted by the three would be brides with smiles, hugs and gifts. Kimmy Gibbler presented her with a new blue choker with a silver heart attached to it. Stephanie gave her a silver bracelet that had once belonged to her mother as her something old. She then borrowed the veil originally worn by DJ when she married Jackson's father. All four father's then prepared to walk the four brides to their bridegrooms. Kimmy Gibbler was escorted by Joey Gladstone down the isle to Fernando, Jessie Katsopolis escorted Stephanie Tanner to Jimmy Gibbler, Daniel Tanner walked DJ down the isle to Steven Hale and Neil Walker walked Roxanne Fuller down towards her husband Jackson Fuller. The ceremony itself was lovely and the grooms and brides all wrote and presented their vows to one another for all to hear. The brides danced their first dances with their husbands followed by a dance with their father (or father figure). Little CJ Fuller was being cared for by her god mother, CJ Harmon. Matt had proposed over the Christmas holiday and the couple married shortly after that. The littlest Fuller looked on at all the happy people but especially her loving parents.

Jackson and Rocki re-entered the Fuller family home wrapped in each others arms while locked in a very passionate kiss. Jackson shut the door and leaned against the door frame while Rocki, despite having closed eyes, engaged the lock on the front door shutting the husband and wife in for the night. Jackson slowly undid the zipper on the back of Rocki's little black dress and reaching for the spaghetti straps of her dress removed them from his wife's shoulders. Jackson then pulled the dress past Rocki's bust line and allowed the garment to slide down her body. With the dress now around her feet Rocki kicked the dress past the stair and towards the alcove. Rocki then began unbuttoning Jackson's shirt as she released his lips and began kissing his neck while removing his tie.

Jackson hefted his nearly naked wife up until she had her legs wrapped around his waist and the two went to the one room that was most special to them, the basement. Jackson had set the room up almost in the exact configuration as it had been eighteen years prior. Jackson placed his bride on the bed and quickly discarded his clothes, not particularly caring where they landed. Rocki removed her panties as Jackson undressed and then unfastened the front clasp of her bra. Now they were both completely naked, Jackson slid between his wife's thighs and began feasting on her nether lips. Rocki's fingers held his head in place while his tongue ventured inside her private palace, driving her to her first orgasm. The lovers experimented in various sexual positions and techniques during their marriage and had grown very comfortable with one another over the years. Rocki's hips bucked and Jackson could feel and taste his wife's release when she finally hit her peak.

Jackson moved up until his face was even with his wife and she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Rocki rested for a moment against Jackson's chest with her breasts heaving against his chest while she caught her breath. When she recovered Rocki returned the favor and slid between Jackson's thighs and began treating his member to her oral skills. Unlike her husband though, she did not wish for him to orgasm in her mouth. No, she had special plans for that. Still she was very good at enticing a reaction for Jackson and was a master at bringing him to near climax only to withdraw before it could occur.

When she could not longer contain herself Rocki got on all fours with her ass high in the air. Jackson moved into position and Rocki hissed in delight as her husband filled her from behind in one slow methodical push. Her body had long ago become accustomed to Jackson's size, which was larger than average but not uncomfortable for her. Jackson's hands held her hips and he bag to slowly move into her while she was moving back to meet his thrusts. As their thrusts became more impactful Rocki's moans became louder. Beads of sweat were falling from Jackson's brow and landing on Rocki's back. Jackson released his grip on her hips when they collided against one another and took hold of Rocki's wrists and pulled her up some. He watched as her larger breasts, increased from breast feeding three children, swayed like pendulums as he plowed into her. The two continued this pace for a few more minutes before Jackson finally exploded in his wife. Rocki released a large wail upon her second release of the night.

Only when they were both sated did the pair fall forward connected at the waist, wrapped in their loving embrace.

True to her word, Corra was smart, she was safe, and she did not engage in any sexual activities during her prom. She came home late and slept until noon the following day. When she awoke, she was greeted by her parents in the kitchen. The three adults had breakfast and during the meal Jackson and Rocki told their daughter about the events of their teen years, the loss of her maternal grandmother, the fight with her paternal grandmother, emancipation, the whole tale. Corra asked an occasional question which was answered by her parents in short order. When all was said and done CJ had a better understanding of her family history and her own. Corra thanked her parents for keeping her and providing such a good life for their family. After the story and questions were finished CJ asked to borrow the car as she felt the need to go visit her grandparents and great grandfather.

Jackson and Rocki watched from the front window as Corra Jane Fuller drove off in the direction of their family and as she did, Jackson wrapped his arms around his wife, and laid his right hand upon her abdomen. The pair knew very well what they had done last night and god willing, they would soon be joined by a new Fuller, hopefully another girl, to their family.

"Our baby girl is going to be leaving the nest soon." Rocki says. "This must be how your mom felt when Max and Tommy left this house."

"They grow up so fast, it was only 18 years ago we were in high school going to the prom ourselves, making babies." Jackson stated.

"We've gotten pretty good at making babies. I know we made life difficult for ourselves, we caused our family some difficult times but I think its helped us become the people we are today." Rocki declared.

"I know and I have no regrets about our life choices. We lucked out and built an amazing life for our family, not many in our situation are as lucky." Jackson says.

"We have been blessed. A loving family, three great kids..."

"Hopefully four." Jackson adds.

"Yes, hopefully four great children, I just wish my mom could have lived long enough to see how we've grown, to see her grandchildren come into the world." Rocki said feeling a wave of sadness overcome her.

"I wish she could have lived to see that too honey. But I know for a fact that she would be so proud of the woman and mother you became. I couldn't have asked for a better wife to share a life with than you. With that Jackson lifted his wife up, and they headed off to their basement love den for one more tryst, hoping to ensure that the Fuller family continued to grow as their love did since that first time oh so long ago.

The End


End file.
